


"Verlieren."

by Keininn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hamilton References, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keininn/pseuds/Keininn
Summary: to lose/ lose /(something that belongs to you, what you have and also want to keep) involuntarily giving up because of carelessness or adverse circumstances.Doomsday.The sapphire blue sky,polluted with ashen grey and sparks of gunpowder decorated the sky and the floor caved in from the TNT,the people watched as their home got destroyed again,and they gave up.Except for two,one short brunette and a tall blonde.They continue to fight,even though their relationship was being held together by thin strings they reunited in the name of protecting one of the only homes in both of their lives.That is,until the brunette gets blown away by beautiful works of gunpowder and dye.The blonde watches as the brunette's life slowly drains from his body,and he loses himself,watching the string that connected them together be ripped involuntarily before his very eyes.And he begs for the sweet release of death in order to join the brunette.And he gets it.OR:On Doomsday,Tubbo dies and Tommy finally breaks and wishes to die as well,when he does he is met with something else,an opportunity to go back in time to change the future and save Tubbo.But now,he brings a few boys he knows will help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Bitzel & Kit | Wispexe & Luke | LukeOrSomething & Time Deo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & TimeDeo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 60
Kudos: 465





	1. "I wont burn long, and evidence of your done wrong will be gone. In seconds I swear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Keininn ('Kay-nin) and this'll be my first published piece of fan-fiction !!
> 
> This chapter will most likely be the longest one, this took like,three or four weeks to write (including the times/days I procrastinated, which was sadly a lot) and added up to 6,600+ words.
> 
> The schedule i'm hoping to keep up with this story is either every week on Tuesdays, or every other week on Tuesdays, so if I upload one week and not the next I'll probably be uploading the following week.But with school n stuff it could be less, so be prepared for that.
> 
> This story idea came up randomly with my love for "time-travel fix it's" and my sudden hyper fixation of Business Bay and their dynamic, but I don't know it/them completely so they might be a bit OOC.
> 
> Other people that might be OOC are Tommy, because with him knowing everything that's going to happen in the future he's going to be more serious and cautious of what he does.And the fact that he still went through the manipulation and everything including that he is definitely traumatized.The other person that will be a bit OOC will be Karl because he's going to be focusing on making sure he doesn't mess up the timeline again with Tommy so he'll be more serious and protective of Tommy after he's seen him die multiple times in different timelines.
> 
> Please tell me if anything doesn't make sense or if the way I write or format things makes it confusing!  
> ( The title of this chapter is from the song "In fact" by Gregory and the Hawk )

Tommy watched with unfortunate eyes, all around him what used to be L'manburg was currently numerous cavities giving in down into the earth, water gradually streaming down the sides highlighted on how profound the cavities genuinely were, along with rocks that would tumbled down with every vibration the Withers caused.Across him in the sky stood the individual he thought he could trust, walking along the obsidian that was held up high in the sky, the one he detested right next to the one he thought was his dad.

On top of the broken up oak wood pathway stood the other individual he believed was his brother, eyes gleaming red,people he thought were family presently wore elated smiles that sparkled porcelain white teeth, Philza and Techno.Dream remained above and looked down explicitly at him,holding TNT firmly in his grasp, even with the mask hindering Tommy's view of the other's face he knew that a nauseating grin laid there beneath, they were observing the annihilation they cause upon their Nation.

The sky was pouring TNT now, the shouts that joined by uproarious volumes could be heard all around, his ears were horrendously ringing as the blasts thundered sound approached him, but unintentionally the sound cleared and stilled at the sight of Techno before him, his eyebrows wrinkled as his eyes met with Tommy's.

Tommy winced when Techno blinked, he saw the crossbow with fireworks and prayed that Tubbo was no place close by and was safe, Tommy couldn't bare to be exposed to see another one of Tubbo's fits of anxiety brought about by PTSD.Shaking that thought out about his head when he saw Techno lift the weapon with his correct hand with help from his other and aimed it towards Tommy's chest.

"You- You didn't need to do this!" He cried out, the turtle shell helmet unexpectedly felt a lot heavier on his head.

"I was upfront with you from the beginning! The government needs to go." Technoblade shouted back, his knuckles fading into a pale white color from the pressure he had on the crossbow.

Tommy clenched his teeth, in response his jaw tensed,he never intended for there to try and be an undeniably power-hungry government,he simply wanted a place to stay, to be with the people he cared about and independent away from the Dream SMP. How was he supposed to know that when they needed one individual to be in-charge of them, to help protect them that others would become violent in order to gain a smudge of power?

It was all Schlatt's fault, if only Wilbur won the political election back in September this wouldn't have happened, there wouldn't be corruption, there wouldn't be TNT coming down from the sky threatening everybody's lives as smoke contaminated every one of their individual lungs.

But now no "Ifs" could help them now, L'manburg was no more, tears started to form at the corners his eyes and he constrained his hands into fists, nails digging agonizingly into his palms, most likely forming small crescents as he bared his teeth like an animal towards Techno.

“You are _selfish._ ” He spat out, while his shoulders raised slightly in his new sudden fit of rage.

“Selfish?! You’ve used me from the start Tommy- You’re wearing my helmet as we spe-”

“TECHNOBLADE you said we betrayed you-”

“YES, You’ve betrayed me, like- _12 times!_ ”

Suddenly Tommy charged forward and jumped onto a nearby wooden platform behind Technoblade, causing him to whirl around quickly to keep his eyes on him. Immediately noticing the anger overflowing from Tommy’s physique, making him seem much more intimidating although they were roughly the same height.

“Technoblade look at me- Look at me right now.” He started, then rapidly taking in a deep, but shaky breath he proceeded.

“You said you hated governments, you said that we were the ones that betrayed you-”

“YEAH-”

“BUT YOU WERE THE ONE _THAT KILLED TUBBO_ WHEN JSHLATT TOLD YOU TO.” Tommy screamed out, his throat slowly gained a small burning sensation as the conversation went on and the constant fact that he was continuously breathing in smoke and gunpowder from the scenery around him.

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT BETRAYED US- OUT OF ALL THE-”

“I WAS _PEER PRESSURED-_ You betrayed me _yesterday!_ ” Technoblade yelled out, Tommy had no clue how it felt to stand in front of all those people that day when they all expected him to do the _“right thing”_ and each one of their _"right things"_ were different, it was _too loud_ , _too much_ and he didn't want to hurt Tubbo that day, but no one had his back, constantly side-eye checking his communicator for something to do to get out of that stuffy situation as Schlatt’s words invaded his mind.

But nothing, he believed that Tommy and Wilbur left him to the wolves as they watched him be forced to execute his little brothers best friend then abruptly be called a traitor. He is an extremely loyal person, that day was a mistake and he wishes he could take it back, but he would never tell that to anyone, only the voices that coincidentally felt the same.

“You used me as a weapon, you’ve never thought of me as a friend and you’ve definitely never thought of me as a brother! You just saw me as the “blade” that’s all I was to you, _“the blade”_ ” His voice reached heights Tommy didn't know it could reach, watching as Technoblade slightly pulled the crossbow down to his side while his other hand ran through his cherry blossom pink hair, he was getting overwhelmed.The voices were screaming at him, and he finally listened.

“Well guess what?”

**_Click_**

The crossbow now was once again pointing towards Tommy’s chest, Techno couldn't tell what he was doing, the voices had their hold on him, he was now temporarily the blood god everyone had called him before, and he was about to kill his brother.

“I’m a _PERSON_ and I'm choosing what I fight for now, and I will never fight for you or the government you so desperately want.”

Quickly out of the crossbow Tommy watched as three rockets came flying towards him, he already knew the colors from watching Techno shoot it at others before their “conversation”. Not knowing what to do he closed his eyes tightly, cursing the gods for allowing this to happen, but also being grateful to them for keeping Tubbo away, he hadn't seen him since Techno tried attacking him earlier only for Sapnap to block him and lead Tubbo away.

In slow motion he watched his life flash before his eyes, he was holding his discs in one of his memories,then in the next he was hugging Tubbo, the next ones followed as his family embraced him in a hug and pat his head, soft smiles from Techno and Wilbur were brought back into his memory, the disc war, then battling and fighting for their independence, his first exile, Wilbur dying, Tubbo becoming president, his second exile, attempting to off himself multiple times, meeting Techno again, Techno protecting him from Dream and the other time from 20+ people to now.

Wow, he was _pretty stupid_ , he’ll make sure to thank Techno in another life,apologize to everyone else too, hopefully he’ll come back as a ghost like Wilbur. That idea brings a delicate smile on Tommy’s face that Techno saw last second, snapping out of the voices grasp.

“Wai-”

Then, out of nowhere a soft, creamy, brown clouds Tommy’s view of the rockets, red and black exploded beautifully in front of him. But why didn't he feel the impact of them hitting his body like he thought? Was it an instant death?

**_Thump_ **

What dropped? Tommy was too caught up in shock to realize there was a body in front of him, but then when he finally turned his head towards the body soaked in a pool of blood and laid his eyes upon the very recognizable suit.

“TUBBO!” He screamed aloud, tears clouding his vision making everything blurry.

He scrambled his way towards Tubbo, quickly holding the small boy’s body against his, Tubbo’s left shoulder touched and stayed by Tommy’s chest. Tommy’s hand sluggishly inched towards Tubbo’s face, positioning his hand along the side, softly edging his thumb on the skin of his cheek. He looked so scarily peaceful.

Tommy’s breathing quickened at the sight in front of him, immediately panicking about the situation but trying to suppress it as much as possible to not scare Tubbo, his throat felt as though he was trying to swallow a still beating heart. He was fine with L’manburg getting blown up now, he was fine that Technoblade wanted to kill him. He was _not fucking fine_ with Tubbo dying in his arms, or dying at all.

“Tubb- Tubbo, listen- Look at me please..!” He pleaded, the tears that clouded his vision were now scurrying down his face in big hot globs, furiously scrubbing at them with his shoulders. Tears were not going to be the reason he couldn't see his best friend.

“..Tommy.” He heard a meek voice call out.

“Tubbo you’re fine, we’re gonna get you out of here-” He quickly swiped his hand out beside himto reveal his inventory only visible to his eyes, momentarily removing his hand from Tubbo’s face to look for any potions. Why were his hands shaking so badly?

“Tommy listen..” At the sound he swiftly pushed away the screen of his inventory, focusing all of his attention on Tubbo, seeing the pain in his eyes lay bare for him to witness.

“Of- Of course, big man..What’d you want to say?” He choked on his saliva, his breathing was becoming more unmanageable. Squeezing his eyes tightly for a second in order for him to get a grip on his emotions before he opened them quickly from a sudden cold sensation on his cheek, his teeth started to slowly hurt more from him continuously clenching them in an attempt to quiet himself.

“I’m going to die..Aren't I?” Tubbo quietly questioned, his hand staying placed against Tommy’s cheek, a small smile formed on his face.

“NO- Tubbo- Don't-Don’t say that- Please..!” He raised his voice an octave, as if it could convince Tubbo, or himself.

“It’s okay Tommy, I know I won't survive this-”

“But it’s your last life! Tubbo I-I can’t lose you.” Not again. He didnt want to be alone again. He was _right there_ , in front of him, right there. In a way to assure himself that Tubbo was actually there he squeezed his shoulders and pulled him closer, while at the same time placing his own hand on top of Tubbo’s that was still on his own cheek.

“You’ll be fine.. _’All good things must come to an end.’_ Now is when it ends..”

“Fuck whoever said that line, I wont lose you! I-I-...What will I do.. _without you?_ ” Tommy visibly gulped, the thought that this could be the last time he would talk to Tubbo scratched at his stomach uncomfortably and made him want to puke.

“What- What am I without.. _You?_ ” Tommy mumbled into Tubbo’s hand, digging his cheek into his soft palm, finally letting his voice break, gasping between sobs and occasional sniffles. Lowering his head so he could look Tubbo right in his eyes. Everything around him disappeared, the only thing he cared about was Tubbo, in his arms, and his slowly fading sapphire blue eyes.

“ _Yourself.._ ”

“No- I- I don't want to be just me. I’m only me if- If i’m with you..!” He begged, letting the tears finally stream down his face peacefully, blinking multiple times as his view got blurry again. Suddenly scared that if his view stayed blurry Tubbo would disappear. Dropping his head more to place his chin on top of Tubbo’s head, fitting perfectly just as he suspected, he wished he could have done that sooner.

“Tubbo- I..I wanted to tell you something I should have said earlier...” He called out, barely raising his voice above a whisper, his throat burned, basically inflamed with that the screaming then the painful crying.

_No response._

“..Tubbo?”

Letting go of the hand that was still on his cheek he watched, horrified that the limb quickly dropped down to the floor.Shoving Tubbo away from him he looked at his face, his head stayed down having no support from his neck, raising the others head by his chin he saw the closed eyes, accompanied by the slowly stopping stream of constant tears. Moving his eyes to the others mouth he saw the most peaceful smile barely quirking up at each end of Tubbo’s mouth.

Tommy lightly grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders to lead him into a position laying against the floor, letting go he grabbed both of his hands and made them hold each other before settling them onto Tubbo’s own chest.

Raising one knee he placed his hand on top as a support, then pushing himself up he stood, leaning forward, but suddenly his knees buckled and he fell again straight onto the floor. His knees scraped against the stone beneath him barely ripping his jeans and tearing at the skin hidden behind.

Techno just watched, _he killed Tubbo_. Yeah he had prepared to kill some measly L’manburgians and had already attempted to take Tubbo’s life right before and had done it once (not on his own accord) already but actually peering past Tommy’s slouched body hovering over Tubbo did he finally see a 17 year old boy. Laying in his own blood slowly dying after he sacrificed himself for his best friend.

Opening his mouth to say something, _anything_ , he quickly cut himself off when he noticed the small particles floating away from the small body, realizing that Tommy also noticed he watched as the boys shoulders became rigid and tense.

Tommy raised his head and saw the white snowflake like particles slowly rising from Tubbo’s body, his eyes widened vastly and his face was horror-struck. Tubbo already had the lower half of his body disintegrated.

The particles finally stopped sprouting out of Tubbo’s body after he had officially died and Tommy instinctively tried reaching out for the leftover ones still lingering in the air surrounding him, only to be left with nothing in his hands.

**_[Tubbo_ went off with a bang due to a firework fired by Technoblade]_ **

The notification immediately chimed throughout everyone’s communicators, a light pinging sound was heard and the world was silent. It was the first official death of this one-sided war.

A new pain that Tommy had never experienced suddenly erupted in his stomach, his tears still flowing down his cheeks left a slight ticklish feeling as it edged the bottom of his chin, not bothered enough to even try and wipe it away. The only evidence to show was the wet circles darkening the stone floor. His friend was dead and his brother killed him.

 _Why?_ Why did it always happen to him? What did he do to get punished like this? He was just a kid, an obnoxious, loud, headstrong and too passionate for his own good type of kid. But this? He has had enough, this was enough for him, enough to not care that the screams in the distance that became louder after the public announcement.

He just wanted to be home, wherever he thought that place was. But he couldn't, moving his direction to the pile of items he reached towards only two items, two compasses to be specific, one arrow was spinning crazily in all directions showing proof that the person it was looking for could not be found, the other red arrow pointed safely towards Tommy.

“The..The- Discs- Were nothing compared to you, you _are worth so much more than the Discs_..” He choked out, his throat was burning,he barely managed to speak his final words to Tubbo into the air as they became a mere memory as soon as he finished speaking.

Twisting his head to his right slightly, not too much to alert the one behind him in an attempt to peer over his own shoulder he was barely able to spot the red robe lined with white cotton that was touching the floor.

Slowly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath that expanded his lungs and lifted his chest, cautiously storing the compasses away into his inventory with a quick flick of his wrist while also grabbing a weapon that he tightened his grip on the handle in his palm, his skin gained a prickly feeling of blisters being forced open.

Techno, who was still behind him had no idea what was going on. Where was he? Without moving his head he looked around and was reminded of what he was doing, the dark grey smoke from multiple homes complimented by the still raining TNT digging into the ground, _hopefully till bedrock_. Yes, he was blowing up L’manburg, finally, but why did he feel such a huge gut wrenching feeling of guilt?

Blinking a few times quickly reminded him why, his little brother still sat beside his best friend who he had accidentally killed. But this was what he wanted, right? No more government meant no more problems, no more petty wars would keep his family- _All of them safe_.

But that didn't seem quite right, L’manburg was done, finished, over. So why wasn't his family safe? Why couldn't everything go back to normal once he blew up L’manburg? Go back to the time when it wasn't made and important to Tommy and Wilbur. This, _This place_ ruined his family. Killed his brother, while heavily scarring the other. He just wants to go back, be a kid again, before the Dream SMP, even before SMP Earth, living in the cottage with Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur, with the occasional visits from Tubbo.

He just stared, an annoying ringing in his ears blared loudly quieting everything else, it was almost calming. Suddenly an abundance of memories flashed through his brain, but why? He wasn't dead, he never dies. Was he that upset over himself being so utterly childish? Thinking that this whole government was the actual problem, it wasnt, it was _the people, a few people_ who wanted power behind the government that made it even worse, he didn't have to blow everything up and put his brother in danger.

**'You were extremely childish'**

_Not now_ , he pleaded to his mind.

**'You did what you had to do'**

_Yeah, that sounded better_ , he needed to do this, to get his family back together.

**'Your brother is dead, the other one hates your guts.'**

_That’s not true_ , he stated to no one other than the voices growing louder.

**'You killed Tommy’s best friend, you think he still cares about you?'**

_It was an accident, he’ll understand, Tommy would. He_ furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. He _would, right?_

**'You did betray him first.'**

_Another accident, not my fault. His_ shoulders stiffened, how were the voices so active right now? Was it the smell of blood that was currently flowing through his air-stream? Was it him killing Tubbo? Was it-

**'WATCH OUT.'**

The voices all of a sudden decided to band together in order to warn him of something, swiftly opening his eyes he didn't realize were closed he was met with a fluid motion of an axe towards his chest.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Tommy watched the small pile of left over items in a pile hovering and floating in place while he kept his grip on the axe tight, grinding his teeth once again against each other he closed his eyes briefly and decided upon a rage-filled action he might possibly regret later. Twisting his head to the right to see that Techno was just standing there.

Using the rest of the strength he could muster he swiped his right hand upwards, watching the axe, the _axe of peace_ , Technoblade had so graciously been calling it slice through the air and clash against an enchanted netherite chest-plate that he knew belonged to Technoblade. But a sharp pain that felt like someone poking him with thousands upon thousands of needles at once forced him to groan out a sharp sound, stumbling once again but catching himself last second.

“Thorns.” He heard the familiar monotone voice inform him.

He scoffed as a response, steadying himself into a standing position with his right foot leading his stance, holding back his axe out in front of him horizontally. Trying to channel Techno’s style and lessons into his brain once again, he wasn't bad at fighting, this being his, what, fourth war? He knew how to fight.

Of course, he definitely wasn't on Techno’s level of fighting expertise, but growing up with Techno had taught him how to be close near his level and with the multiple wars he learned how to improve, he was most likely below Dream and Punz, on par with Sapnap, but better than the rest. He learned violence as it was all he had known, so it was all he could focus on in order to protect himself and fix problems.

Thinking fast, he decided to forget about attacking Techno on his armor since he didn't know if he had thorns on any other parts of his armor, so quickly while leaping closer diagonally towards Techno so they were side by side he swung his axe near his hip, where the armor had a slim opening it couldn't protect, using that as a scapegoat he pulled out a netherite dagger. Then sprinting to Techno’s other side, spinning as he swiped the dagger at Techno’s arm, slicing through the flesh beautifully.

The dark red liquid began to ooze out of Techno’s left arm, blocking the hit from Tommy’s axe, with the clash of sword against axe it caused sparks to fly. Not being able to block the dagger coming in the opposite direction of Tommy's attack from not expecting the speedy movements.

Jumping back, Techno observed Tommy, watching his stance to try and predict his next move. Tommy had an open stance to accommodate for his speed and tall physique meaning he could reach out to Techno possibly before he could Tommy, Techno wondered briefly if Tommy had used a speed potion beforehand, but his eyes did not detect any particles near his body. Even though they were the same height, the robe, jewelry, and crown did put some extra weight onto Techno.

Tommy’s stance had his right hand straight and forward at a tilted angle still horizontal while pointing the shiny axe towards Techno, his left hand held steady above the dagger that he quickly stashed back away after the one cut at Techno’s skin. Techno then finally took a look at Tommy’s face, after deeming it necessary after he studied the others stance long enough. Inhaling sharply he saw Tommy’s eyes, they weren't even blue anymore, the dull grey that replaced them was all he could see, the dark bags under his eyes that were finally healing after his stay with Techno seemed to come back again much to his dismay.

Was this how Theseus looked like when his people abandoned him? Techno thought to himself, instinctively comparing the two once again. Who was he in the story of Theseus? Theseus, who stood in front of him ready to pierce him with an axe? Closing his eyes tightly to wrench his thoughts out of his head he opened them to a face full of yellow.

Tommy watched with clenched teeth at Techno observing him, he never liked people talking about him without knowing, that included thinking something of him without knowing, even with how ridiculous that sounds. But when Techno closed his eyes after showing an expression on his face that Tommy had never seen before he had to hit himself later because he almost lost the perfect chance, but luckily he didn't, charging forward silently, his feet barely tapping against the floor to Techno.

Quickly, Tommy aimed his axe towards Techno’s side once again, and once again, clashed and clanged against Techno’s sword. Letting out a low growl, Tommy distinctively became faster, swinging his axe out against Techno’s in multiple continuous swings, sparks continued to fly with each clash.

Walking back and forth Techno and Tommy were trading blows, Tommy, who was finally taking a fight seriously was slowly becoming more and more focused, barely marking Techno with small cuts in the places he couldn't protect fast enough, Techno did the same but with him still being the better PVPer he was able to put more and deeper cuts on Tommy.

The weapons clashed against each other again, Tommy and Techno were leaning against the weapons still clashed, trying to overpower the other with their strength. Tommy’s face was scrunched in anger, his body was burning, feeling as if he was being burned alive, any voice of responsibility telling him he shouldn't be doing this disappeared in his anger.

Techno’s expression seemed as if it were frozen, he looked like he was stuck in his head and his body on autopilot. The voices were contradicting themselves, they were arguing with each other trying to figure out if Techno was in the right or in the wrong. If he should be fighting his little brother.

**‘He betrayed us!’**

**‘He’s just a kid, specifically our brother.’**

**‘Tommy knew what he was doing when he went back to Tubbo’**

**‘Techno was going to destroy his only home on the server, of course he would hesitate!’**

**‘Blood.Blood.Tommy’s blood must be shed.’**

**‘Technobad.Technobad.Technobad.’**

He wanted the voices to just shut up, in his anger towards the voices that could not be clenched, he swiftly kicked Tommy in the stomach to accommodate. But quickly regretted it after he watched Tommy fall down like a sack of potatoes.

Techno didn't like how he fell, he didn't even try to stop the fall, no hands out in front of him, not even his usual yelling that followed him whenever he got hurt by someone after he fell to the floor. This time there was nothing. This, _this wasn't Tommy_.

Tommy just sat there, on his hands and knees clenching the fabric of his shirt where Techno had kicked him, what was he supposed to do next? _Fight Techno?_ He was literally sitting on his arse right in front of him, and frankly, he didn't want to do anything. He was _quite done_.

Thinking of something to do when he wanted everyone and everything gone was a lot more easier than he thought. He decided he would just do what the other- _others_ wanted, preached, begged, every time they met eyes.

He was now Theseus, actually, he _always was_ \- _Is Theseus_ ,but he vividly rejected it, now, as his past slowly creeps up on him like a hungry animal he sees him, standing in front of him was no longer his older brother Techno, it was _Lycomedes_. History will repeat itself, whether he liked it or not, this was living proof of that saying.

The corners of his mouth quirked up at the thought, maybe he would finally get his ending, not happy- No never happy, but an ending either way. All he needed was a simple push, from a specific person, luckily, he believed, that the person standing bare in front of him would be more than delighted to find out his brilliant idea.

Standing up wobbly, Tommy stored away the two compasses and shiny axe back into his inventory with a small flash of light in the shape of the objects till they vanished mid-air, as he made eye contact with Techno he saw how the others eyes looked just like the color of red-stone dust, how nice.

Spreading out his two hands as if asking for a hug, but this time compared to asking for a normal hug his hands were outstretched to his left and right, not in front of him, he was wearing a tear jerking smile, maintaining eye contact with Techno. The smile didn't reach his eyes, he hadn't blinked once yet, feeling the burn at the back of his eyes. Slowly inhaling a shaky breath he finalized his decision.

" _Lycomedes._ " He quietly said, almost in a questioning tone.

Techno visibly flinched at the nickname, he almost stepped back in- Fear? Regret? Amusement? He clearly wasn't quick enough because he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve, looking Tommy in the face made his heart fall to his stomach.

**'TOMMY??'**

**'WHAT'S HAPPENING?'**

**'PUSH HIM PUSH HIM'**

**'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD?'**

**'DON'T HURT TOMMY'**

It seemed as though his chat were panicking, not having clear and longer sentences like they usually would have, they were yelling, a few words at a time to prove that fact. It was sporadic, he didn't know what to do once again, why did Tommy call him that? Was he mocking Techno, by also calling the other a name that had belonged to someone else?

“This is funny..” He heard Tommy whisper.

He couldn't force any words out of his mouth, his throat felt clogged, even breathing started to feel like a sport, the most he could do was a small hum in response.

“You were right- Like always! History will repeat itself.” Tommy continued.

Techno’s eyebrows twitched slightly, of course he was right, but no one believed him. So what was making Tommy finally open his eyes? Was it him almost dying for him to realize his mistake?

“Let’s really make it repeat itself now, shall we?” Tommy said, a smile tugging his lips upward more slightly.

“What are you trying to say Tommy-”

“ _Theseus, please,_ why stop calling me it now?”

“Wha-” He cut himself off, finally figuring out what the other was implying they should do.

The color drained from his face and he felt his lips involuntarily shake, forcing him to gulp, the saliva smoothly went down his throat and made his neck move in accordance. What was he supposed to do? His brother wanted him to kill him, it would be suicide now with how much Tommy wants it more than Techno, yes he didn't particularly like the other but he is still his little brother, his only one now might he add. He wasn't going to be the reason his last sibling died.

Tommy, sensing the hesitance radiating from his older brother exhaled, the motion making his shoulders sag down, not knowing that they had actually tensed up. Getting an idea he steadily raised both of his arms once again, but rather than to his side he moved them outwards in front of him reaching for Techno.

Clasping both of his sweaty hands onto Techno’s shoulders and held on tightly, scrunching up the fabric of Techno’s cape still hung upon his shoulders.

“C’mon Lycomedes, do it. Push me.”

Instantly they both realized who Tommy just sounded like, but that didn't deter Tommy’s goal, hell, he would join his brother soon enough, that made him want _to do it more_. But Tommy slightly winced after that thought, remembering the words his best friend had told him, one faithful day.

_“If I can’t be the next Schlatt, you can’t be the next Wilbur.”_

_If only,_ Tommy thought for a split second, no one listened to the other and they had become the very same people they swore to not be. Now they were doomed to repeat history once more, only Tommy was left, after his death here history will have been repeated and would be even once more before someone else.

“Hurry- Push me Techno, they want you to!” He raised his voice slightly.

“Tommy-”

“NO! Push me Techno, there’s nothing left for me here, YOU made sure of that! My home is gone, Tubbo- _Tubbo is gone,_ everybody hates me, what’s left now?!” Tommy yelled out, his throat becoming more hoarse.

“I’m not going to push you Tommy, that’s- No- I’m not-”

“DO IT! What makes you hesitate now? You weren't hesitating when you were blowing up my only home! Why don't you just finish me off as well?!” Tommy continued to yell out, grabbing Techno’s collar with both hands forcefully, pulling his face closer.

Techno looked at Tommy’s furious, but dulled out eyes, any blue that used to reside their was no more. It reminded him of Wilbur, as much as he didn't want to compare his younger brother to his other who had forced murder upon himself practically making it suicide, but with the situation it was hard not to.

“No Tommy, I’m not going to- I wont. We’re gonna help you this time, you cant- Wont be like Wilbur.” Techno’s monotone slightly cracking at the end as he thought over his words and desperately looked at his little brother, looking for any sign of hesitance that he didn't actually want to die.

But Tommy only tilted his head to the side while narrowing his eyes, the shadow of his eyelids made his eyes darker, the blue seemingly dimmed more. Slowly letting go of Techno’s collar, he sighed, finally getting that Techno wouldn't do it, so it really was up to him in order to do it. Then, without an ounce of doubt Tommy pushed Techno back, which caused him to lose balance and also fall back into the gaping hole that was behind him.

With Techno’s quick reaction time he quickly reached out towards Tommy, his heart pounding in his ears loudly along with the screams of the voices all calling out towards his brother. But he wasn't fast enough, barely able to scratch against the skin of Tommy’s cheek, making it break and rip just slightly.

And Tommy fell, feeling the cold air push past him as he sped down towards the bedrock floor of the crater and smiled. The first real toothy smile he has had in months, now appearing because _he was dying_ , sad but true, but suddenly the sky became white, as if he were staring straight into the sun. His vision was quickly overtaken by the pure color, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, falling in slow motion.

But as he fell he heard yelling, for some reason it was only _one voice_ and they were yelling directly into his eardrums, making him rush his hands to the sides of his head in an attempt to muffle the sound, but it still vibrated against his skull. He shut his eyes tightly enough to feel them bulge against his eyelids, feeling his face wrinkle at the force, then everything was quiet, he was free.

The last thing he could remember was the taste of ash, oddly enough, not gunpowder on his tongue, and his body, specifically his back felt heavy and gained a warm feeling.

_**[TommyInnit hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Technoblade]** _

<::::::::::::::::[]==o

With a pained gasp desperate for air Tommy jolted awake, breathing heavily enough for his chest to raise and lower at a rapid pace. He quickly started to grab at his chest, his body felt as though it was on fire, feeling himself sweat buckets, that made him seriously consider if he was in hell and receiving his punishment of eternal flames. Which would sound badass if he wasn't currently experiencing it.

The burning sensation slowly moved, almost through him as it went from his gut to his back up to his shoulder blades. Not knowing what to do he quickly forced his elbows against the smooth material beneath him for some type of leverage, while also slapping his right palm against the floor.

Tommy's breath stuttered as the pain still lingered in his shoulder blades, it was excruciating, feeling like his flesh was getting burned, but he didn't smell the familiar scent of gunpowder, or burnt flesh.

Scraping his fingertips into the (what he slightly noticed to be) marble white floor, he felt the friction of his skin against the smooth floor causing a little burning sensation to compliment his back that was on fire.

Okay, a bit dramatic. But the pain was unbearable, with quiet whimpers being the only sound escaping his mouth due to being trained to cry out in quiet or else risk the chance of getting hurt again.

Slowly, as if encasing a candle with a lid the burning he felt along his back slowly started to simmer, until it was gone. Tommy quickly inhaled leaving his mouth open to gain more air and quickly started to breath in and out as if he wouldn't be able to breath ever again while his ears started to ring endlessly.

As he calmed down with multiple breathing exercises he learned from others he steadily twisted his right hand to his back, not knowing what to expect, but the overwhelming need to touch his back forced him to reach.

But he felt nothing irregular, in fact, his back was cool, not even too cold. Pulling his hand away from his back he finally tried to get up from the floor. Pushing himself onto his two feet, slightly swaying he looked around his surroundings, trying to make any connections with places he’s been before.

Feeling the breeze softly kiss his face he looked around and saw that he was in an all quartz made structure or building, looking straight ahead he noticed a small flower he had never seen before but was also slightly familiar, it was as black as coal with small smoke-like particles dancing around its petals. The block the flower was placed on top of held an item frame that seemed to also hold some type of book, he held his curiosity of the book for now in order to figure out where he was.

Laying his eyes upon a large birch tree that seemingly had leaves that were see through and white in color. Beneath the tree was a patch of dirt with small tufts of grass beside in which the tree grew from and two swings that hung from wooden fences. Looking left and right he then saw corners of the open space he was in around the tree showed four platforms growing lilac and baby blue flowers.

Beyond the flowers were hallways that lead to somewhere else around this place, but he didn't feel like exploring yet. For some reason he felt extremely exhausted, probably from the fact that he did just die.

Wait. _He died_. And now he was in this pure white place, was he in that place called heaven? Oh god, when was the last time he went into church prime? Or even prayed? To be honest he would say that he didn't believe that God or whoever it was even existed, it’s not like they ever helped them when they died, or when he was left alone in exile suffering from obvious manipulation.

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of God, he suddenly thought of something, or more specifically _someone_ more important. Making the connection between him being here after death reminded him of why he even died. _Where was Tubbo?_ Twisting his head fast enough to hear a small crack he quickly searched around him with his eyes for a familiar boy.

But instead he was met with an oddly familiar warmth, similar to the one that used to slash at his back, but this time it was comforting, as if a warm blanket was seemingly wrapped around his body. It was close to how he felt about the lava whenever he peered down into the lakes filled with the scorching liquid in the nether during exile.

He was met with a small, floating collected orb of flames, becoming bigger as he looked at it, as if it were excited, or bubbling with anticipation. Then the orb grew even more and a bird like shape was formed, still floating without even needing to flap its wings.

“ _..What are you?_ ”

o==[]::::::::::::::::>


	2. "As I focus on the clock, time stands still but I cannot."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets the Phoenix in this heavenly place and gets an offer he might just take, then he meets someone he thinks shouldn't be here, but then the same person reveals a secret that nobody else knows while people in the present mourn for the loss of two kids in war who couldn't live without the other.
> 
> Tommy then calls out to a group of boys to help him in his journey, they each find out in-depth what happened to Tommy during his stay at the DreamSMP and aren't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOO..
> 
> The stream about Tommy's character.. Quackity's reaction made me actually cry lol- dhmu only real ones know.
> 
> I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the last one so if it feels a bit rushed or a bit lazy it's because I tried to make it in time for this scheduled update while bringing in good plot :)
> 
> So, if the chapter doesn't make sense, or if the formatting is confusing please let me know !
> 
> ⚠️THE REST IS OPTIONAL BUT IT IS KINDA IMPORTANT⚠️
> 
> I might not make it in time for next weeks update mostly because I'll be re-watching past streams of Tommy near the beginning of the SMP (but I wont say when cause spoilers, duh) and also streams involving Business Bay to get their personalities in check, so it might take longer for me to write the chapter. But I'm feeling really motivated about this story so the chapter could come, if I'm able to finish it in time I'll make sure to upload it !
> 
> (On a small note but still a bit important, I'm making the chapter titles match the chapters contents or big events that happen in the chapter so if you want you might wanna pay attention to the chapter names. I don't pick them randomly or because they sound cool.)
> 
> This chapters title is from the song "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" By Set It Off !

“I am here to help you.” The fire-shaped bird said, without opening its beak, only sparing a blink in Tommy’s direction.

 _What the hell, is it or is it not talking?_ Tommy thought to himself immediately while squinting his eyes slightly, forming a confused facial expression and folding his arms around himself to keep the warm feeling that was flowing through his body, but hiding that fact by acting like he was crossing them over himself in reaction to being skeptical. Not that he wasn’t already.

“Well- You’re kinda late, y’know.” He criticized, “ _I’m dead_.”

“That you are.” The latter agreed politely.

“So, what? You gonna help me pass away completely or something?” Tommy questioned while bringing one hand out and waving it around animatedly.

“Far from that actually, I wish for you to be alive again.” The bird stated, twirling quickly and spreading its wings out, transforming from a fire-shaped bird into a dark red colored bird with bright yellow eyes that, when shined in the light came off as gold the transformation also revealed the scarlet wings that faded into a vividly bright orange with gold highlights on each individual wing.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, making them look pinched, his eyes sharpened instantly at the offer of going back, bringing his hand that was out back into his chest. Why would he _ever go back_ into that hell hole? After everything he has done for it, everything he sacrificed, not getting _anything_ in return, that place and all of its inhabitants have hurt him, minus a selected few. But that doesn't hide the truth of him still having nightmares about them and what they did till this day.

And this bird- _This thing_ , hadn't said anything about Tubbo, if he were to go back (which he wasn't going to, but on the _slim chance that he would_ ) he would need Tubbo. They were a package deal, so, he said exactly that.

“Firstly, asshole, who do you think you are to try and tell me to go back to that place?” He snarled, slightly leaning forward with his arms still around him and crossed, the anger he felt before with Techno was slowly heating back up, “Do you even know what _they did to me?_ What _they did_ but _blamed on me?_ ”

“I do.” 

“Really?! Then you would know that I would rather _die_ another thousand times before even standing near that excuse of a country with those terrible people!” He yelled out, swiping out his right hand in front of him while his other laid by his side tightened into a fist.

“You wouldn't be returning to _them_ , technically.” The bird countered calmly, as if it were expecting his reaction which irked him slightly more.

“Explain.You’re being unnecessarily vague, you think I can read minds or some shit?” 

“What i’m trying to say is that you can go back, but you’ll be there before.”

“Before? Before what?”

“Before _everything._ ”

Tommy’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. He thought about what that meant, but ultimately shoved it away because it was impossible. Opening his mouth to say something back, that _“before everything”_ didn't _explain anything,_ but he didn’t know what to actually say so he decided to not say anything, hoping that this bird thing would understand and closed his mouth after he anxiously licked his lips.

The bird seemingly understood, at least, the tilted head and quick nod made it look like it understood. Slowly, the bird spread both of its wings out widely before it flapped them once in Tommy’s direction, abruptly creating hot air that pushed towards him and hugged Tommy’s body tightly in a comforting way, similar to the one he was constantly feeling as it was radiating off of the bird. Except for the fact that the constant one before was like an encouraging smile from a loved one, this one that he was feeling flow throughout his body was like a hug from someone you haven't seen in a long time.

It calmed him down, luckily, letting both of his hands drop while also releasing his left hand that still had his nails piercing his skin, noticing that his palm felt wet he tore his eyes away from the bird so he could check his palm.

He laid his eyes upon four bleeding crescent shaped indents, he blinked twice. Watching as the blood started to bubble up in small balls of liquid on his palm, with there not being enough blood for it to overflow or even cause a small puddle, but then red flashed in front of him that turned out to be a feather was placed more specifically onto his wound while it wrapped itself around his hand, from the space between his index finger and thumb to the bottom corner.

The warm feeling was then focused onto his palm, watching in awe he quickly noticed that the feather was disintegrating into a grey powder, becoming self aware again he blew away the feather quickly thinking that the dust or whatever the powder was would seep into his wound. After he blew away the powder he was left processing what the hell happened. 

The crescents that were flowing with his blood _were gone_ , in fact, the skin on his palm looked clean and healthy. Turning his head up to the bird he instantly made the connection and screamed.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tommy screeched while raising his hand in the air and away from him as if he suddenly grew another finger.

“As I was saying from earlier-”

“NO NO NO- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT YOU JUST PULLED??”

“Regeneration, it’s one of the many powers I possess.” 

Tommy just stared, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this bird that used to be just fire knows how to talk to other people through their minds, bring the feeling of warmth, and also have regeneration affecting feathers.

“Okay, okay, _what the hell_ are you?” Tommy finally asked with a steady voice.

The bird blinked once back at Tommy, then flicking its head to the right it considered telling the whole truth. Then, taking a peak towards the boy once again without moving its head it noticed the scars that were scattered across his arms and on his skin underneath the rips of fabric that created small holes from his shirt, the lazy bandage over some still healing wounds that were most likely wrapped in panic or haste. Finally deciding to tell the boy everything it locked eyes with Tommy.

“I’m a Phoenix.”

“A fucking _what?_ ”

“What?” It mocked in confusion, blinking once out of shock.

“What’s a Phoenix?” Tommy asked in a questioning tone, but it came off more as a demand, tilting his head slightly to the side at the Phoenix expecting an answer.

The Phoenix was just wide-eyed, well- As wide-eyed as you can get when you're a Phoenix. Ruffling up its feathers and shaking its wings to help it think of an answer that would make sense to Tommy. After messing with its feathers for a minute or two, finding the feather it used earlier on Tommy back in its place.

“A Phoenix, like a mythical creature. I’ve lived hundreds of years till now and have decided to help you after watching your struggles for a while. I believe that with my morals you would be a great holder of the Phoenix’s soul.”

“What- How did I even get qualified? How do _I_ fall into your morals?” Tommy sputtered out multiple questions with the new piece of information, he was talking to some mythical being and it wants _Him?_

“My morals are quite simple honestly, but it always depends on the person whether or not they align with it. My morals are along the lines of _‘If you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up’_ .” The Phoenix slowly explained, trying to make it as understandable as possible, “I’m sure you’re still going up, even after being knocked down a multitude of times _you still_ intend on going up, at least, _that’s what I thought_ before you pulled that stunt earlier, your determination to keep going up is enough for me to believe that you would like another chance, without others constantly knocking you down. Because _honestly_ , if you die you will be stuck at the bottom.”

Tommy crossed his arms over himself once more, was he really getting lectured by a fire bird? 

“What are you trying to say?” He demanded.

“I’ll be frank with you because I wish to tell you and have you agree before they both appear-”

“Who? _They?_ ” Tommy cut the bird off, feeling more annoyed at the fact that he is so clueless to what is happening.

“Yes, they’ll be here to take you back for your second chance.”

“ _Okay_ , let’s go back, what second chance?”

“I have a proposition, a way for you to fix all the wrongs of your land and gain power.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes, if he was dumb enough and if what he inferred from the Phoenix and what it has been saying was what he thought it was he would have agreed already. But this conversation about gaining power put him on the edge, it has most definitely been talked about hundreds of times by different people in different places. For either good or evil.

His mind instantly supplied him with scenarios in which this conversation has most likely been spoken before, people like Wisp, Wilbur, Eret and many others filled his head. Making him shut his eyes tightly at the memories, while inhaling deeply in order to calm himself. Deal with the power first, get it out of the way. He chastised himself in his head.

“Power? What’s the catch in there?” He asked in a low tone after opening his eyes and keeping them steadily on the Phoenix, although the warmth the Phoenix brought was comforting it doesn't mean that this bird won't take the first opportunity it gets to burn him alive while smiling at his burning figure.

He’s seen it many times before, the warmth someone brings into his life only for them to be blinded by something else and turn that comforting warmth into a scalding fire that burns him to his core, leaving him defenseless and alone only for another to come along and do the same thing.

“Catch? Oh, it’s not really a catch.” The Phoenix started, then blinked once before continuing “With the powers of the Phoenix you will gain abilities that tie in with mine.” 

“Well what are they?”

“Firstly, I reside within the Nether, and they all worship me there, they wouldn't think of hurting me or someone connected to me, so all mobs in the Nether wont attack you because obtaining my soul means you will be me.”

“You live in the Nether? How come no one has found you? And what do you mean I’ll be you- You gonna possess me? Cause I’ll fucking stab you if you even think of possessing me.”

“I’m one of the many apprentices of the Sun God, so mobs in the Nether that live in a place also ruled by the Sun God treat me with respect because we’re both connected to each other” The Phoenix naturally spelled out. “No one has found me because I lived in the depths of the lava pools while I watched you.”

Tommy wordlessly nodded, not wanting to interrupt and allowing the bird to continue.

“Also, no, I wouldn't think of possessing you or anything on par with possession. I am doing this for you to have a second chance, when I die soon my soul will intertwine with yours if you agree, then you’ll be the next Phoenix.” 

“So I’m becoming a bird?" Tommy deadpanned.

“No, you’ll still have your body, but with a few altercations, like how if we were to intertwine you’d be immune to fire and lava as it is a part of me. The mobs being nice to you in the Nether as I previously mentioned, and the chance that you might grow my wings.”

“I could grow wings?!” Tommy exclaimed, remembering a man who took care of him with beautiful black wings caused a small smile to stretch across his face. Could he be like him? But then as he remembered the man he also remembered all the times that same man wasn't in his life and the times that he _was_ he hurt him and people that he cared about.

“Yes, but it’s uncommon, even rare, wings are gifted to few with a Phoenix’s soul.”

“That’s cool, but you still haven't told me the actual catch. Don't think I didn't realize that you brought up only positives” Tommy quickly reminded the bird, bringing up his right hand into a fist over his mouth to slightly cough in order to hide the fact that growing wings has always been something he wanted and that he genuinely got excited, especially when he was the son of someone like Phil.

The Phoenix internally agreed, nodding quickly. "There's not that many backlashes because we are blessed by the Sun,the few that will cause problems are the wings, it's incredibly painful to grow them. Especially if you don't already have wings." The Phoenix began, "Then the next problematic thing is the voices."

"Voices?" Tommy said.

"Yes, because we constantly connect each other to the next holder by soul combining you'll get the voices of the previous holders as they also live in the Phoenix soul, the worst they want is urges of fuel for the flame." The Phoenix answered, "Fuel is nothing violent unless you're actively violent, they would encourage it yes, but they're not bloodthirsty. Although people are an amazing source of fuel they don't actively beg for it, the most dangerous thing you'll do to obtain fuel is lay in a pool of lava for the warmth." The Phoenix clarified.

"...Alright." Tommy responded hesitantly, voices were not something he wanted on his agenda, but on the other hand being a Phoenix would help him greatly. Especially if he could get wings and try the regeneration wings. But there was still one thing the bird hadn't explained."You've talked about a second chance and being in the SMP before everything, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to take you back near the beginning of your timeline before it started going downhill."

"So- What? During the election then?"

"You'd be surprised."

Tommy jerked back at the comment, what did it mean by that? When did it actually start to go downhill? That thought made his shoulders tense up slightly.

"..Okay." He didn't want to talk about the past, so he just agreed. "Okay, so, time travel?"

"Is that what you call it now? If so, then yes."

"So you're telling me to time travel to the past in order to change the future?" Tommy questioned.

"That is exactly what I wish for you to do." The Phoenix confirmed.

"Would I be doing it alone?"

"Do you want someone to join you?"

Tommy's mind swiftly brought up the one person he wanted to protect and failed to do so, but a question came soon after the thought of bringing that person back as well. 

"When I go back will I still have all of my memories from now?"

"Of course, why send you back if you have know idea what to change?"

With that Tommy shot down the idea of bringing Tubbo, he didn't want him to remember everything that happened and be brought back only for the chance of him experiencing it all again to be his only option. Who would that leave him with? Would he have to do this alone?

He was then suddenly thrown out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling his name. It wasn't telepathic this time, the voice came from behind him along with the sound of loud and fast footsteps slapping against the marble floor, that caught his attention quickly so he whipped around his head to see who was approaching them, then found himself faced towards him.

"TOMMY!!"

"What- ____?!"

  
  


o==[]::::::::::::::::>

  
  


_Oh god, Oh god. Again?!_ He was hyperventilating, body shaking like a leaf while he stared at the public announcement on his communicator. This hasn't happened before, Tommy wasn't supposed to die during Doomsday, _another failed attempt?!_ Balling both of his hands into fists he lightly started to pound on his forehead, the recurring migraine was slowly coming back, he was already getting the warnings of needing to go back and do everything again.

“KARL!” Someone screamed out.

He flung his head upwards to the voice and saw two people, both wearing worried and exhausted faces as they ran towards him hurriedly, but he couldn't really tell, his breathing was so extremely sporadic that he was losing more air than gaining, forcing him to slowly feel delirious, making everything blend and mesh together. 

He was then slammed into a bear-hug by them both as he heard them breathing heavily, but after hearing his breathing they quickly tried to help him calm down.

“Karl- Karl, can you hear me?” One of them quietly murmured, “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me please.”

Soon a hand was on his soon after the person stopped talking, it had an odd warmth to it that was familiar so he tightly squeezed it. Then, the hand gradually began to get warmer, not to the point of it being dangerous, just warm enough for him to lean into and feel safe, but he was still suffocating on his own air.

“Good, Karl, I need you to breathe slower, just follow me.” The same voice said.

The hand that was holding his hand then moved to his chest, lightly against his hoodie, the familiar warmth moved through him calming him down and allowing him to see clearly again, finally being able to see in front of him to take notice of who the two people were.

Sapnap, that made sense of where the warmth came from, a blaze hybrid could easily make themselves warmer, and behind him sat Quackity, his wings were trying to curl around himself but because they were small is barely wrapped around his upper body.

Feeling the rise and fall of Sapnap's chest as he demonstrated the slow breathing allowed Karl to focus and replicate the action, after sitting there and breathing with Sapnap the pounding in his head came back and the memory of what he’ll need to do next brought tears to his eyes. He’ll need to reset and try again, he _needs Tommy_ in order to have the safest timeline and he watched him die, _again_.

“.. _Tommy_ ” He choked out, his eyes slowly burned as the tears piled and started to overflow and fall down his cheeks.

“I know, I know..” Sapnap quietly whispered, bringing his hand to the top of Karl’s head to lightly rub his head and brush his fingers through his hair.

Quackity scooted closer to the two and sat right beside Karl, only placing his hand on his shoulder to not crowd him too much while he was clearly feeling buried in his emotions.

While Karl was crying about the situation he was left in, across the crater three people peered down into the hole where the boy fell into. The only reminder that he was ever alive was the pile of items floating in place on the bottom of the crater and the memories that he gave the people he knew.

Techno stared down, he couldn't cry, _he wouldn't allow himself to_. He didn't deserve to mourn about the loss when it was his fault his little brother was now dead. To force his mind onto a new subject he paid more attention to what was left of Tommy, he saw the items: blocks, potions, and other random things. But then he noticed that in the pile, unless his vision was suddenly going bad he couldn't see the compass that Tommy always had on his person, he couldn't even see his own axe, the weapon Tommy was using up until his final moments.

It made him confused, enough for the emotion to be actively shown on his face, but he decided to shrug it off, _like most things_ . Even if there was a weird feeling that started to swirl in his gut, speaking of weird feelings in his gut, the second Tommy fell and officially died the chat became hushed and quiet. As if they were trying to hide something or hide _someone_.

The few words he could pick up were along the lines of:

**‘Have they awoken?’**

**‘Why are they awake?’**

**‘They’ll need fuel’**

Behind him stood a man who believed that if he destroyed the place that corrupted his son would be good enough revenge and repent to make him feel better about what he had to do and what he sacrificed when it came to killing his son. _His broken and burnt wings twitched at the reminder_. But what he selfishly didn't know was that his other son, the one he was practically disowning because of how much he ignored him, _still loved this place and still loved him_. He kept his face as neutral as he could achieve, he did this because of Tommy and because of his rag-tag group of comrades who believed in power above all. But he still lost a son that day.

Now he’ll never be able to apologize because his son became just like his other one, not just with losing all of his canon lives but in the way that they both lost something special to them and believed that dying was the only option in order to find peace.

One lost the home he founded by a tyrant and was sent away from his friends and family, being isolated from everyone except his little brother. The little brother lost his best friend, finally reuniting with him after multiple misunderstandings that tore them apart only to be ruthlessly separated again by death.

The last person, standing above them all looked down at the destruction he caused behind his white mask adorned with a now cryptic smiley face, the familiar feeling of TNT in his hands was the usual, dropping it down one after the other like clockwork from his inventory. Making it seem like the amount he had was endless. But after the chime of his communicator and his own eyes catching the boy falling down to his death made him feel empty.

 _What was he supposed to do now?_

His most _entertaining toy_ , the _most powerful person_ despite everyone’s opinions was _dead_. In the back of his head this was something he wanted, but Tommy was too eager, too demanding of his own death. It took away all the fun, but it didn't matter anymore if it was fun or not. 

Dream’s biggest problem was gone, Tommy was the _only one who wouldn't listen to him_ and now that he’s out of the picture he’ll be able to have the SMP as his once again, yes, _now was a good time to smile._

Everyone around was frozen in shock, the fact that two kids just died in this unexpected war finally hit them and soon enough multiple people started to cry if they hadn't of been already, a few started to scream aloud, one of those of which was Sam, although he and Tommy hadn't really talked much he cared about the boy deeply. Finding out that Tommy has been in each of the wars directly in some type of way grinded his gears, it didn't help when he heard about Tommy getting exiled for doing something on accident and less severe than others have done to him.

That’s why he was one of the first people to visit him in exile and immediately offer up his home as a place for Tommy to stay and feel safe and protected. But now he was gone, it was like watching your son die is what he felt in that moment, a piercing feeling shot in his stomach when he really felt the truth hit him.

He threw off his gas mask with a snap of the band to greedily get as much air as he could get, becoming so miserable his body heated up and the sound of faint hissing was voiced out of his throat, his gut was sizzling and burning, like someone stabbed him and twisted the knife around in the still bleeding wound, his emotions were becoming too unstable and if it continued without him calming down he could blow up.

But light arms wrapped around him and white, fluffy hair appeared in front of him, along with another pair of arms that were much tighter. When he raised his head to the both of them with frantic wide eyes he saw Ponk and Puffy embracing him. He then cried the most he ever has in his life.

As they both held him closer the faint whimpers coming from Sam broke their hearts, multiple quiet calls of _"..My son"_ , _"He can't be dead"_ , and _"...Tommy"_ Were heard, accompanied by sniffs as he shook in their arms, while choking on air still trying to call out to the dead teen.

Diagonally across them on the other side of the crater were the houses that some of them lived in, the wooden material was charred black with gaping holes from the TNT and the blasts from the Withers. Above in the sky the blue that they were so used to was now stained in grey, the obsidian continued to loom over them, and small holes were plastered all around the ground. 

No one would be able to tell you where they came from because there were too many things that were causing destruction to even tell.

Karl held Sapnap tightly, digging his hands deep into the fabric of his shirt and clenching hard, gathering a small clump of the soft cotton. This was going to be his last hug until he would reset and have to re-meet them both, quickly he reached out with his other hand that wasn't grabbing Sapnap towards Quackity.

Quackity instantly understood and rushed towards Karl, if only he knew why Karl wanted the hug so badly he would be crying as well, then the familiar head-splitting migraine made itself known again, _it was happening_.

The pain the migraine caused soon rapidly increased, but he was more than used to it by now so he only cried, slow tears continued to fall and stain his cheeks. Everything gradually started to fade into a rich black, before it took over his vision, then, he closed his eyes and inhaled both of their scents one last time.

  
  


<::::::::::::::::[]==o

  
  


Karl opened his eyes slowly, freeing himself from the black void he was left in shoved him into the bright light of the castle. Turning his head to the left and the right he found himself right back in this place where he kept going back to.

_The In-between._

He felt the cool breeze push his hair around lightly, unconsciously making him run his hand through his hair to keep it stable looking. The motion made him remember his last moments with Sapnap and Quackity, he breathed in deeply while straightening out his shoulders as he left to look for the tree.

While walking he made note of how the place seemed different, that _something_ changed, but he didn't notice anything that physically changed about the place. It was just a fancy looking castle with lots of stairs, a magic tree, and mysterious books that would leave him messages.

Oh, and the fact that this castle _is in the sky_ , or what he assumes is the sky.

Making the familiar turn that would lead him to the outing with the tree he kept his eyes forward, quickly noticing the boy who was _not supposed to be here_. With someone else who was _supposed to still be sleeping_.

But he was too surprised and confused that he thought running to the boy while yelling his name was a good idea. Which, _spoiler alert_ , it wasn't.

  
  


o==[]::::::::::::::::>

  
  


"TOMMY!!"

"What- Karl?!" Tommy yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He soon added.

"Oh." Karl quietly responded.

The Phoenix twisted it's head to Karl, then calmly bowed its head as a greeting.

"It's nice to see you again Kasius." The Phoenix said excitedly, but then turned its head to the side in a confused motion while peering over behind Karl, seemingly looking for something. "Where is Ranhir?"

Karl raised his eyebrows, swiftly moving his eyes towards Tommy one more time, seeing that Tommy didn't know what was going on he just decided that if he's here then he belongs and deserves to be a part of the conversation.

"It's Karl, remember? Kasius- _He's my father_.."

"Oh, yes, apologies, it seems they also got confused as well"

"No worries, maybe your memory is worse than both of ours!" Karl chuckled with a sad smile, "Don't you remember me telling you? Ranhir forgot himself long ago, he was too ahead of himself in trying to save us.."

The mood of the conversation became extremely dejected, with a sad air of silence that soon took over, so Tommy tried to do his best to figure out why the hell Karl is in heaven, and how he knows the Phoenix-bird thing.

"Wait- Karl how do you know the Phoenix, and what are you doing in heaven?" He urged, once again feeling out of the loop.

"We both know each other because of my father and the In-between, which is where we currently are. It's not heaven, stupid." Karl answered with a bit of snark, it was instinct with how Tommy was acting like how he used to.

"I'm not fucking stupid bitch boy." Tommy bit back, like usual.

"Okay _kid_ , I'm here because I need to go back, right?" He said, more specifically to the Phoenix as he turned and faced towards the bird.

"Yes, but you'll have company."

"What?" Karl uttered, the thought of anyone joining him other than Ranhir never occurred to him, out of respect.

"I know what's happening to you, you are becoming just like Ranhir." The Phoenix noted.

Karl couldn't suppress the flinch the comment made his body experience, his head involuntarily ducked down slightly, almost as if he tried to get out of view from the Phoenix.

"..I don't know what you're talking about." He stubbornly insisted, turning his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"You're forgetting yourself just like _he did_ , traveling too much does that to you, you know better than this." The Phoenix sadly observed.

"I _need_ to! How will I be able to bring peace to this timeline if I don't travel and find out why everything happened and how I can prevent it from happening again?!" Karl howled out, snapping his head back towards the Phoenix in order to glare at it, while his arms flung out in front of him as his hands spread out.

"You are too scared to make drastic changes, that's why the same things keep happening." The Phoenix told Karl strictly, "You need someone who wants change and isn't afraid of doing things differently. You don't need to figure out _why things happen_ , that’s not your job, your job is to _change things_ and make the outcome different"

Tommy raised one of his eyebrows slightly, he knew the Phoenix was talking about him but would one person really change the future as drastically as this Phoenix is implying?

And does this mean that Karl is supposed to travel back with him? Karl seems like an okay person but Tommy has barely spoken to him and now they both have to save their- What- "Timeline"? He wants _other people_ to rely on, people that are loyal to him and each other despite their differences.

Then suddenly a group of rowdy boys who had an affinity for scamming and manslaughter popped into his mind. _He needs to go back to business_.

"You said I could bring people with me to go back, right?" He quickly asked, at the Phoenix's nod he soon added "Is there a limit on the amount of people I can bring?"

"Well, you can't bring back the whole SMP. But no, not technically."

"I want Business Bay, _my Business Bay_. The original Business Bay." Tommy announced, with a small fire being re-lit in his eyes that caught the attention of the Phoenix.

 _He's going back up from the bottom, just like I knew he would_. The Phoenix proudly thought to itself, "Alright, so, you're asking for TimeDeo, Bitzel, LukeOrSomething, and Wispexe?"

Tommy's face hardened at the mention of Wisp, but soon enough he nodded. If he wanted them, he would need them all.

"Alright, I'll be teleporting them here, but it'll take a bit, so in the meantime _think about my offer_." The Phoenix reminded Tommy.

Karl studied Tommy's facial expression after what the Phoenix said, and watched as it changed from excitement to a cold seriousness that Karl rarely saw in the younger.

Tommy stayed quiet, needing to think over the offer, being a Phoenix could help a lot, it definitely had more pros than cons, the forever fire resistance, healing feathers, no hostile mobs in the Nether, it seemed too good to be true. But if it _was true_ and he went back without those powers it would be his biggest loss, _ever_.

In thought he decided to look around the “In-between” or whatever this place was called, realizing that even though they had been there for a while the sky _still_ showed off the beautiful colors indicating that the sun was setting but hadn't yet. Karl didn't seem to be phased by it so Tommy chalked it up to be usual, then softening his eyes he turned his attention back to the Phoenix.

“I’ll do it.” He stated, while squaring up his shoulders, he was still unsure about this and now that he’s accepting he didn't even ask how they were going to “intertwine”.

“Good to hear, just close your eyes, it won't hurt at all, you’ll just feel a bit warm.” The Phoenix smoothly mentioned.

Tommy nodded then slowly closed his eyes, feeling a familiar warmth swallow him instantly, making him almost fall back at the presence, a weight was added to his body that he couldn't quite place the location of. It seemed as though the weight formed at his gut but spread to his upper body and stayed there.

**_'You can open your eyes now'_ **

**'Hello!'**

**'Hi!'**

**'Nice to meet you!'**

Multiple voices quickly invaded his mind and he shot open his eyes as soon as he heard the loudest one. Looking at Karl and seeing his some-what shocked and confused face he deduced that the voices weren't him. Wait, _voices_. Right.

**_'I told you.'_ **

"Yeah yeah whatever." Tommy grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

**_'Your friends are here now'_ **

**'Business Bay?!'**

**'Back in Business?'**

Turning his body around he instantly saw the four boys staring at him in shock, they each had their original outfits before they joined the bay, then they quickly looked to their sides to see each other.

"..Tommy?" Deo hesitantly called out, his shades glistening against the light of the frozen sunset.

"Hey boys.." He quietly answered, his mouth slightly stretched out into a small smile while he kept his eyes locked with Deo's.

"Where are we Tommy?" Deo asked, looking worried as Wisp behind the rest of them took notice of their surroundings.

"The In-between." Karl responded with, standing his ground beside Tommy, not knowing who exactly these people were put him on high alert.

"Okay, but _how are we here?_ And why do you look so.." Deo wondered aloud, looking at Tommy made him feel..Guilty, for some odd reason.

Although SMP Earth just ended and Tommy announced he was going to another server he still felt like he needed to protect him like he used to when he was his bodyguard. And seeing him look all beat up was like a slap to the face at how useless he was at protecting him.

“Like you went through hell.” Bitzel added somberly, crossing his arms, grabbing on tightly to his own fore-arms, he was quickly getting agitated at how much it looked like Tommy went through without them being able to protect him.

"Tommy why do you look so beaten up and..Older?" Luke asked quietly, finally deciding to speak up.

They all soon took notice of the condition of Tommy, his body looked malnourished and lanky, he seemed to have grown a few inches though, his hair was a dull yellow compared to the bright blonde they were used to. Tommy’s face was scattered with band-aids and two out in the open scars, one that stretched horizontally across the bridge of his nose and another on his jaw as if someone sliced upwards towards his face. Also noticing his eyes that were grey and very much not his bright sky blue eyes, Visible eye bags were left underneath on his skin, coloring the pale color into a dark purple mixed with magenta.

His clothes were tattered and ripped, with dirt engraved on the white material of his shirt. Tommy’s body tensed up at the sudden attention, he couldn't remember the last time someone had actually taken note of his physical appearance. Then his mind was filled with a question similar to the one he asked earlier, not knowing that he obviously avoided the question from both Deo and Luke.

“Wait, they both don't know what happened to me, will they be able to help me? Or do I need to pick other people?” Tommy asked aloud, sounding defeated, as if he made the clearly wrong decision.

**_‘I can show them, if you’d like me to, or you could personally tell them.’_ **

**‘Let them see! They’re your friends they should know’**

**‘What if they don't want to help when they realize it’s too much to do?’**

Oh god he _hopes_ they won't back out just because it seems like too much work to do, but he hopes, on the small chance that they will agree and help him that he ultimately decides to let them know everything.

“Let’s show them, and if they back out..That’s fine.” He quietly mumbled, still the feeling in the pit of his stomach that they’ll refuse to help him was still large and weighing down heavily on him like an anchor. 

“Hold on Tommy, you still haven't told us why we’re here in the first place and now you’re deciding to show us something?” Deo quickly sputters out with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, context _please._ ” Bitzel sarcastically quips, undoing his crossed arms to seem more friendly and not angry, he had a feeling he needed to be careful about his body language around Tommy for some reason.

“Okay, so- God how do I explain this..Basically, I kinda, in an indirect way killed myself and now I’m able to go back in time to change the future and I really want your help..Could you help me?” He explained quickly, pain written and easily read on his face like a book.

With a soft sigh and a warm smile Deo spoke up “Of course, I’m self-appointed bodyguard, I wouldn't exactly be doing my job if I didn't devote myself to you and your safety.” He remarked playfully, bringing up both of his hands up in a shrug-like motion then placed them at his sides while stepping forward.

“What friend would I be if I don't help the almighty alpha male in his _“only”_ time of need?” Bitzel chimed in, a smirk plastered on his face standing beside Deo closer to Tommy.

“I mean, I don't know how much help I’ll be as the _“Master Builder”_ but I’ll gladly help you Tommy.” Luke said, also following in the steps of Deo and Bitzel standing side by side.

“I’ll..Help, if you’ll let me.” The last person, Wisp muttered lightly, training his eyes onto Tommy, his eyes were almost pleading to be let in, “I know that I’m not the most trustworthy person in your eyes now after..The incident, but I swear I’ll make it up to you Tommy, I miss us hanging out together, all of us.” 

Tommy smiled softly towards Wisp, “I’m sure you know your mistake, that’s why I asked for you to help me in the first place”

The other three boys kept their eyes on Wisp, just in case the same thing would happen again, they can all tell that if Wisp betrayed them Tommy would definitely break, they subtly leaned closer to Tommy without him noticing.

“Alright, now that I know you guys will help me, I guess it’s time to show you what you're dealing with…” Tommy said, slowly becoming more quiet towards the end, which caught their attention quickly, Tommy _wasn't quiet_ , that just wasn't in his nature, so whatever happened in the time he left with Wilbur to the new SMP must’ve been terrible.

Then, a soothing voice invaded each of the boy’s minds, _“Close your eyes and pay attention to what I am going to show you.”_ it told them, _“It will get messy so stay close to each other."_

Soon, they were teleported to a place outlined with obsidian walls.

<::::::::::::::::[]==o

Tommy and Karl sat beside each other on the two swings underneath the tree, the sunset still frozen in place, but the air was windy, continuously brushing lightly against both of their cheeks. Kale was swinging his legs back and forth to get rid of his unnecessary energy, he wasn't used to staying in the In-between for this long and he still hadn't read the book that was clearly left for him in the item frame. Tommy, beside him was just staring at his hands, still internally trying to figure out how the feather worked earlier.

Karl looked expectantly at Tommy, “So..Who are those guys?” he asked suddenly, it had already been a few minutes since the four boys stopped moving, most likely mentally getting a history lesson about the SMP.

“They’re..My frie- No, much _much_ closer than just friends.” Tommy began with a big exhale, lightly closing his hands into fists “We’ve been through a lot together, but after our last server together we wanted to do our own things, but we still kept in contact, well- At least they did..” _‘I didnt’_ was left unsaid but heard clearly.

Karl nodded slowly, he didn't want to upset Tommy more, he knew that he was feeling nervous and anxious about letting these people know about what happened to him. Maybe it was pride, or maybe it was just the feeling that he was going to be looked down upon and be treated differently because of how weak he was.

A loud gasp was heard from in front of them of where they both were, then like the flash Deo came in running, followed quickly by Luke, Bitzel, and Wisp. Tommy’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, the fear that sprinted throughout his body jolted him to stand up quickly and pull up his hands in front of him.

Deo then stopped himself, behind him breathing quickly obviously out of breath was Luke, who raised his hands and hit Deo on the head harshly. Making Deo jerk forward dramatically and Tommy wince.

“Stupid, don't just run up to him!” Luke quietly yelled, his voice obtaining a harsh venom as he glared at Deo, underneath with pure black eyes held the skin below them, they were tainted red most likely from the fact that he probably was crying and kept trying to wipe away his tears, making the skin irritated.

“Sorry sorry..Tommy, can I hug you? Please?” Deo asked, seemingly almost on the verge of tears from the break in his voice.

“Kinda weird to ask a 16 year old to hug Deo” Tommy tried to joke, he didn't want to see Deo cry, or _any of them_ for that matter.

“Tommy, answer the question, for all of us.” Wisp called out, his cheeks lined and showed off a clear liquid that dripped down to his chin.

Tommy slightly looked away, most of the times that people wanted to touch him were to hurt him in some way, but his mind and the voices reminded him.

**‘Business Hug?’**

**‘Group hug!’**

**‘They’re okay, you know they won't hurt you.’**

So he raised his arms out towards them and spread them out widely, broadcasting a visible allowance for the hug, and as soon as he finished the motion Deo ran in and fiercely hugged him. The rest of the boys followed in step and held Tommy protectively.

On the outside they were heart-broken, mourning for their friend and feeling the grief swallow them whole as the people who couldn't protect the one person they each cared deeply about. But inside they each felt a fiery rage that boiled inside of them, bubbling up and just begging to be released and used for bloodshed, especially the one who was known for his merciless nature.

“Where’s Dream?” Deo growled out, his hands just barely tightening around Tommy, as to not scare him.

“What?” Tommy meekly said, “No no no no no- Deo you can't-” Tommy quickly started to stutter out turning his head towards Deo to look him in the eyes, or more specifically, in the others shades.

“I Just..Wanna talk..And possibly kill.” Deo replied with a small smirk, then quietly laughed his signature airy and bubbly one even though the topic became 100x more gruesome.

“I’ll join in that talk-” Bitzel called out, “Me too-” Luke soon added, “As if I wouldn't join in talking to that poor excuse of a man” Wisp finalized.

Tommy happily groaned, rolling his eyes just enough for them to see with a big grin on his face, “God- _You guys_ \- Haven't changed at a-” A hiccup cut him off, _what_ , blinking a couple of times revealed that he was crying, his eyesight all of a sudden became fogged up, _when did he start crying?_ Another hiccup was heard from his mouth and he sniffed multiple times to try and open up his clogged nose, only for him to sniff up some tears that were peacefully traveling down his face.

They immediately started to try and calm him down with soft words of encouragement and playful teasing, they weren't the best at comforting someone, _especially Deo_ , he was more of a _"I'll kill the person who hurt your feelings and hope that makes you feel better"_ type of guy, but they tried their best, and that’s what mattered. The fact that they were even trying at all in the first place made him cry even harder.

After the crying was reduced to quiet hiccups Deo calmly begane to speak, “So, I’m sure I’m speaking for all of us _‘Business Boys’_ when I say that we’re _definitely_ joining you, Tommy.” Before he spared a glance to the others who nodded in response quickly, more than eager to help.

“Really?” Tommy whispered, his eyes still glossy and face still red as he scanned all of their individual faces, still scared that this was some type of joke and that they were going to leave him like everyone else did.

“Yeah, now let’s join the DreamSMP.” Deo declared powerfully, the smirk back on his face like before.

“Great, good to hear, but the time that we are sent back to is random so when you log in the spawn go straight to each other first, okay?” Karl chimed in, who was respectfully staying quiet during their moment finally spoke aloud again.

“Nothing different then, we always go to each other first, right boys?” Bitzel jokes, and they all quietly giggle and laugh aloud.

“Okay..” Tommy shakily blurted out, “Let’s go back..” 

Then the world was white again, just like when he was transported to the In-between, but the difference this time was the fact that he was alive again, and home. Quickly looking around he found himself in front of his dirt shack of a home, God, _Luke is gonna chew me out for this.._ He thought to himself in dread, then, speaking of the devil, five chimes ringed throughout everyone’s communicators.

**_[LukeOrSomething joined the game]_ **

**_[Bitzel joined the game]_ **

**_[TimeDeo joined the game]_ **

**_[Wispexe joined the game]_ **

Finally, _now they were really back in business._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_[KarlJacobs joined the game]_ **

Plus one.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>


	3. "Nice work you did. You're gonna go far, kid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sent back with Business Bay and Karl, they get together and joke around for a bit.
> 
> Tommy's nerves build up and up until they burst out in front of Deo, making him forget where he is for awhile.
> 
> (Disassociation?? Not sure, I was just writing)  
> (If you want to skip it starts at "I don't like blindly following, remember?" to "Still. Can't. Breath." Is the main part I think)  
> (The rest is recovering from it, still not sure 100% if it is Disassociation.)
> 
> Tommy, Deo, and Sapnap seek "revenge" on those who trolled Sapnap, fighting ensues.
> 
> Someone logs back in.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Tommy got revived !! Pogchamp :0 The reactions really hurt me (of his death) but the reactions of his revival made me feel better, (Quackity my beloved)
> 
> This is longest chapter I've written now, (with 8600+ words) and I would say I'm proud of it, we got into lore! :]
> 
> If parts of the chapter don't make sense, or if the formatting is confusing please let me know, I'll explain/change it !
> 
> ⚠️Somewhat important! (you can skip but the story will make more sense)⚠️
> 
> Yes, I've made it that Deo and Eret are siblings, y'know, sunglasses and deep voices just made my mind connect them, so that also means they're both part herobrine and have white eyes (also more drama brewing from them being related) and on that note of siblings I've also decided that Punz and Purpled are also siblings :]
> 
> This chapter's title is from the song "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid." By The Offspring !

Karl watched the five boys get teleported away accompanied by a bright light that surrounded them before they vanished from his vision, soon becoming thin air, as if they were never there to begin with. And with his rapidly beating heart he kinda wishes they weren't.

Turning his body around he looked at the book being held in the item frame below the withering flower, only those who had traveled far and wide throughout time and space could obtain one. He kept his own flower here in the In-between where he felt it was safe, he already knew Ranhir kept his on his person.

Reaching his hand out slowly he plucked out the book from it’s frame, edging his fingers across the front cover, feeling the hard material rub against the smooth skin of his fingertips. Opening it to the first page he laid his eyes upon the hastily written words across the page, his eyes following each letter.

“Welcome back,

This’ll be it unless you fail again, don't feel bad, I’m here for you even if I can't remember you.

I’m proud of you for straying from the path and deciding to do drastic things for the greater good, continue doing what you think is right and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

I need to go, he’ll be here any second, if you don't succeed this time I won't be here to help you, I’ll be running from him, _you know who_. Don’t let anyone, especially him know that you were behind this. Goodbye.

-⚪👑⚫”

Karl re-read it and smiled at the trust, his eyes crinkled at the edges and his smile grew a bit wider, he knew that Ranhir had a heart of gold and always helped others even if other people thought they didn't deserve it. Ranhir always paid back people who helped him with eternal trust and the wisdom that he possessed, even now it feels like Ranhir just wrote this book, but he knew, he knew it was actually so long ago Ranhir had left himself to him, allowing Karl to take over and decide all of their fates. Karl knew that first hand because of how they met, and now he needed to repay him and help him finish what he started. 

As Karl reached the end of the page he noticed that it seemed that the message was over, but it still had lots of pages he hadn't read yet, what could Ranhir have written after being done with the page he already said goodbye on?

Grabbing the next page’s corner and flipping it to the next one he saw something that instantly sent shivers running down his spine, the handwriting compared to the last page was significantly different, the one before looked like they were written in a rush, now it was more calm, as if this person was writing things they needed to do before the day ended, basically like as if someone new had grabbed the book and started writing.

But that was impossible, only him and Ranhir knew of this place. And the last time Ranhir was seen in the In-between was when he had confessed the actual amount of time traveling he was doing. So who was writing in their books?

“Hello!

Forget what I said. It isn't _worth_ trying to risk the consequences that come with failing while bringing others who have not traveled yet. Are you really okay with putting them in danger just because _you can't do one simple thing_ like change the future?

Go back to the path and continue following it. If you stray from the path you’ll never know what’s at the end, do you not wish to know?

Go back to the path, go back to the path. Go back to the path. GO BACK TO THE PATH. GO BACK TO THE PATH. GO BACK T _O THE PATH. GO BACK TO THE PATH.GO BACK TO THE PATH.GO BACK TO THE PATH.ABCK TO TH_ ** _E PATHGO BACK TO THE PATHTHE PATH.GO._**

I’ll be waiting for you, if you don't go back to the path I will know, _I always know_. I am a god compared to all of you.

\- ⚪ :) ⚫ “

_What the hell. What. The. Hell._ Karl’s face paled extremely, the color draining from his face as he almost dropped the book from his hands that were shaking erratically, that, _that damn smile_. Holy- Is it really Dream? He had his suspicions, especially with the path, but seeing the two pages and the smile alongside it there was no denying the truth. 

Then would he know that he strayed from the path because he brought Tommy’s friends? Is this his fault? _Will he fail again?_ His head started to fill with the possibilities that would come when he finally joined them, his mind came back to the path, the one he had been following, the one he knew that- _Person_ made, not wanting to think of his name any longer, but he hoped, _begged_ that even if he did follow that path that he could change something. He was wrong.

Somewhere while walking on the path he had before he didn't notice that he was actually not walking along a path, but a perfectly disguised graveyard for him. Leading him to his grave, and _he had been proudly walking down it_. Karl licked his lips and swallowed hard, his mouth tasted terrible, the taste came and went every time he visited the In-between, a nasty, dirty feeling that made him want to throw up everything he has ever eaten.

But he wouldn't, because he didn't need to taste it anymore, didn't need to mindlessly follow anyone. He was him, and he had a job to do. Slapping the book shut with a loud slam, purposefully ignoring the rest of the pages he knew were just bullshit words trying to convince him to stay on the path he was ready to go back.

Then he felt that familiar white surround him and pull him apart while slowly mending him back together again. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the other four boys. 

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

As he looked closer, squinting his eyes at his house Tommy hummed lightly, when did his house look like this? It’s so small, he then saw the sign with his messy handwriting that writes “TommyInnit Enterprise” on his dirt shack that weirdly had smooth stone and wood planks adorning it.

When did he decorate his house like this? He thought to himself, he kinda remembers the few times he used smooth stone, but he can't put his finger on when exactly he was sent back. Then something caught his eyes inside his house, grabbing the handle of his front door he opened it and was met with another sign. And- _Oh_ , he was sent back during _this_ time.

He guesses that the Phoenix was correct, in some sad, twisted way.

**‘When is this?’**

**‘Where are we?’**

**‘What’s going on?’**

**‘Does that sign say…”Noob” ?’**

Tommy sighed deeply, while bringing up his right hand he pinched the bridge of his nose. It did, it _did_ say noob. Fully walking in he was hit with nostalgia and deja-vu, a pink bed in the living room, or what he assumed was one, it was the only room, the floor had holes, made out of materials varying from gravel, wood, smooth stone, cobblestone, and pure stone. _Gross_. He instantly thought to himself. Right beside the bed he had several double chests and furnaces, he noticed that he didn't even have his enderchest yet.

Opening some chests to figure out what he had at this time left him to discover the two objects he thought were somewhat useless now. _The discs_. He wanted to just burn them, here and now, the fire in his gut sparked at the thought, but the tugging at his heart that pulled him towards them made him re-think.

Quickly looking through the other chests before he thought of a solution to the disc problem he remembers that he’s literally broke. The only thing of value was some iron, iron tools, a diamond pickaxe and a single netherite ingot. _Great_.

Swiping his hand out to check his inventory to see if he had anything better he gasped, body left frozen in shock. _Why the hell do I still have Techno’s axe? And Is that-_

But he was interrupted by multiple pings rapidly being heard from his communicator, swiping his hand again to send away the inventory he soon reached into his pocket for his communicator. Once it was in his hand he clicked the screen and read who was trying to text him.

**[TommyInnit logged back in]**

**< Tubbo_> Heyo!**

**< Purpled> hello thomas**

He must have just “woken up”, so nothing unusual yet, except for Purpled being a dick and using his full name, but whatever, then, while scrolling down with his index finger he read the other messages that were most likely the cause of the multiple pings he heard.

**_TimeDeo whispers to you: where are you_ **

**_TimeDeo whispers to you: send coords?_**

**_KarlJacobs whispers to you: what time during the timeline are we in?_**

**_KarlJacobs whispers to you: I actually joined, so we’re far back in, be careful_**

**_KarlJacobs whispers to you: don't know if Dream wants control yet_**

_Great_ , meeting Dream will really be the confirmation that he’s back in time. Tommy sighed deeply, holding onto the communicator tighter than he needed to, then, clicking Deo’s name he typed out in a flash.

**_You whisper to TimeDeo: 257, 110, -638_ **

**_You whisper to TimeDeo: quickly, might meet Dream sson dont wana_ **

Fucking hell, he was already shaking? He bit the inside of his cheek feeling the comforting pain barely sting to ground himself, his hands slightly calming down from that excessive shaking they were going through, now only reduced to trembling. He stared at the communicator, waiting for the message back, his foot tapping against the floor creating multiple little sounds in a fast rhythm, then when Deo finally did reply after what seemed like hours but was just around thirty seconds he checked immediately.

**_TimeDeo whispers to you: almost there_ **

_Okay, Okay good, they’re coming soon._ Then moving onto Karl’s message he also hurriedly typed out while slowly starting to pace around in his broken living room abandoning the excessive foot tapping.

**_You whisper to KarlJacobs: we are so fucking far bak_**

**_You whisper to KarlJacobs: first disc war, when me n Sap killed Dream_ **

He went back to his chests at the reminder, staring into the one that held his discs, contemplating what he should do next with them. But he decided on just grabbing them and putting them in his inventory with another swift swipe of his hand just for comfort.

Closing the chest he lazily dropped down onto his bed, in response it lowered accordingly to his weight, his back was up against the cold smooth stone lining his walls while pulling his knees to his chest to curl in on himself. He thought more about what the Phoenix said before he got teleported here, how he would be back to where it started going downhill. He agreed with it not too long ago, but it didn't make sense, him and Dream and everyone here were close friends during this time, the three canon lives _weren't even implemented yet_. 

They were friends, _right?_ I shouldn't have to feel like running away from Dream yet, _right?_ I don't need to feel scared of him already, **_right?_** _How long has Dream wanted power? Was it my fault that he became so power hungry? Was it something entirely different that made him want power and control?_ He thought to himself erratically, slowly pulling his hands up into the air to reach for his hair to grab something he stopped midway.

Looking at his arms because they caught his attention, he pulled up his clean white sleeves to show his arms, he saw that they were clean, the scars he was so used to seeing everyday had disappeared. The fair, smooth skin traveled across both of his limbs, any evidence of war, battle, or anything of the sort was gone. It made him feel a bit lonelier, like he was alone in his head of the memories that tainted his mental stability and personality.

Paying more attention to his body, now that he checked he really did go back in time, his body felt smaller, in a way. His body was void of any scars, the painful blisters that scarred his palms were still there but not severe and stiff, if he checked in any mirror he would probably see a healthy teenage boy with bright blue eyes and clean blonde hair. Not what he used to be, the dirty boy who was broken inside and out, who did not know how to handle physical contact and was doomed to die. He didn't want to think about the past- Or future, either one, he didn't want to think about it. He felt his nerves tickle his skin, bubbling up in his head and making his ears hot.

Hey, maybe this time he’ll just fake it till he dies, fake being what he was, act _“normal”_ . It’s not like he won't die, one day he’ll bleed out, or get exploded, or poisoned, or suffocated and lose his last life. What would happen then? Would people cry? Maybe make a grave, or those cheesy memorials? Would they think it wasn't true? That just because he’s _“TommyInnit”_ he can survive anything? Would _people dance on his grave?_ Maybe _celebrate with cake in his house as some sick joke?_

He snapped out of his thoughts again from the sound of his door being pushed open loudly, the bubbling calmed down slightly but it still lingered, he seemed to be zoning out much more often than he would like to admit, the door hit the wall behind it, causing him to flinch slightly and flick his head towards whoever was at the door.

Deo, Karl, Wisp, Luke, and Bitzel were right outside his house, behind the opened door. Deo was leading them while panting, his sunglasses askew on his face and his Christmas hat was barely holding onto his head. It could've made him laugh, if he wasn't on the road to a panic attack. Seeing Tommy sitting on his bed in the position he was in made them slowly approach him, taking caution of the holes in his floor. Luke tried to hide his dislike of the interior but failed, making Tommy’s lip curl up slightly at the edges.

“Hey Tommy, you okay?” Karl asks, his voice slightly pitched higher, _is that something he does when he’s nervous?_ Tommy internally questions. 

“I’m fine, big man!” He cheers back as happily as he can muster, which isn't much, depending on how each of their facial expressions change after he spoke.

“Sure you are.” Deo sarcastically says, walking closer to Tommy, then, while seemingly sizing up the bed he shrugs and turns around away from the bed, and abruptly sits down on it, making Tommy bounce up.

“OI, YOU DI-” Tommy yells, but is cut off by someone else.

“Got any more room or are you just gonna let him take all the space?” Wisp asks, raising one of his brows with a smile, walking up to the pink bed, most likely deciding by himself that he's gonna sit on it too but just wants a verbal agreement just in case. Standing in front of the bed he looks at Tommy with one hand on his hip, still waiting for Tommy to respond.

“I didn't even say Deo could sit down.” He mumbles, acting angry, but is extremely happy when Wisp sees through him and with a snort he sits down on his other side, pulling up one of his legs and letting the other drape out off the bed.

"Ooooh, me too, me too." Bitzel coos out while walking closer, this time not waiting for confirmation, "I'm not even that fat compared to Luke lemme in instead of him." He says while laying down horizontally on the bed, his body stretched across Wisp's, and Deo's lap, Tommy specifically avoiding him.

"Uuuuuugh." Tommy groans out, pulling his legs back more to his chest, arms wrapping securely around his legs, "You're like a fucking cat- A pussy if you will." 

"And I'm not even fat!" Luke yells out, in a fake offended way, quickly noticing the bed was full of people he sighed in relief. He didn't need to repair a broken bed today when he already has so much on his plate (Tommy's "house").

He decides to sit in front of the bed on the floor, his head leaning back against the mattress, near Bitzel's shoulder. His eyes travel around the room, thinking of things to change as soon as he gets the say to do so, which he knows he will. Tommy can't possibly think this place looks good.

They sit there, together, in a comfortable silence and Tommy is _so grateful_ that he isn't thinking about death still, if he were to admit it, he’d tell them that he has thought about, and imagined his own death so much since his second exile he could probably say it had already happened, that it was like a memory. But now, it _really was a memory, he did die_.

As he slowly zones back into the conversation it seems that Deo agrees with Luke, “So Tommy, is this really a house?” He says with a bark of laughter that is so contagious it reaches them as well, even Tommy chuckles a bit at the insult. 

“Thanks dickhead.” Tommy counters, looking towards Luke he continues “Luke, do whatever you want with this place, I trust your judgement.” He pauses, “ _But it has to be here._ ” He states, in a tone that won't take criticism or change. When he finishes he cringes slightly, he didn't like the way he sounded when saying it, “..Sorry” Is quietly heard soon after.

The silence changes and it's now suffocating, Tommy thinks he can hear his own heartbeat slowly increase as it continues, it was that type of silence that ripped and burned at your skin, making you feel like everyone was looking at you, watching, trying to look through you.

Pings were then heard from Tommy’s communicator, then once from everyone’s, replacing the silence that loomed over them. Tommy pulled out his communicator and looked down at the screen, he saw the private messages soon following after the public one.

**[Sapnap logged back in]**

**_Punz whispers to you: is your house okay?_**

**_Punz whispers to you: it was burned and i stopped it_**

**_Punz whispers to you: and heard screams for help_ **

_Oh, wow. Sounds much more gruesome without context._ He thinks to himself as he raises his brows at the message, he feels Deo lean his body closer while poking his head a bit closer to his communicator to look at the message and in response Tommy just shoves it in his face. 

“Your house got burned?” Deo says with a bit of irritation, he must be remembering something else that relates to burning houses.

“Yeah, used to it. I gotta get ready though.” He responds, his face becomes tense and straight as he moves Bitzel over and gets up off of the bed. Stretching his arms out towards the roof, turning to his chests once again.

They watch closely, paying close attention to what Tommy reaches for and grabs. With the swipe indicating his inventory was out they soon see him pull out iron armor, carrots, a bucket of water, a crossbow, a shield, and materials to make arrows; flint, sticks, and feathers from the chests and see him put them on/into his inventory.

Deo and Wisp then suddenly get up off the bed making the bed creak aloud, soon Bitzel sits up on the bed from his laying position and Luke also gets up and stands. They all look accordingly to Tommy.

Tommy heard the movement and darted his head to them, seeing them look worried made his stomach flutter and the voices cheer.

**‘They seem like they care’**

**‘Help?’**

**‘Get the boys to help!’**

He raises his right hand up in front of them while presenting a happy exhausted expression, his smile soft but genuine, “I’m fine, it’ll just be me and Sapnap being reckless and causing trouble.” Looking back into his inventory with another swipe he thinks for a second, then decides something.

Reaching his hand in he pulled out the two discs and turned his body towards them, “If you really feel like you need to do something to help me then someone take these and hide them or find an enderchest nearby and put them in there.” Suddenly they look to each other, then Wisp speaks up.

“Give it to Bitzel, tell him where you think the nearest enderchest is and then Deo will go with you, since I still don't feel comfortable with you going to- That person alone” He gets an annoyed moan from Tommy and a nod and smirk from Deo, “Me, Luke, and Karl will deal with this..House” Wisp finishes with a knowing look towards Luke and Karl, who nod.

“Fine fineee” Tommy scoffed out, then he handed his discs to Bitzel, “The nearest enderchest that you’ll be able to just go to without danger is in the community house.” He watches Bitzel put them in his inventory with a swipe of his hand then jumps off the bed and yells out, “I’ll be back faster then you can say “Pog”!” He then runs out of the house, the sound of his feet stomping on the ground slowly fades out as he goes farther away from them.

“Deo, you know you don't have to join me, right?” Tommy clarifies, looking at Deo directly.

“Kill?” He quickly responds with, the smirk growing more on his face.

“DEO-”

“I’m kidding!”

“Sure, sure you were, prick.” Tommy grumbles out, then, peeking at Deo, he sweeps out Iron out of his chest, and brings the ingots to the crafting table and creates iron leggings, boots, and a helmet. Then throws them in Deo’s direction, hearing a small _“oof”_ indicating that Deo did, in fact catch them.

He splits his carrots and grabs half, moving his hand to Deo, seeing Deo just stare he just stares back and shakes his hand, showing a _“You grabbing it or am I going to have to shove them down your throat?”_ type of look.

Deo takes them and puts them in his own inventory, then, opening his mouth to say something, he is cut off by two pings that are then followed by ringing. But once again the noise was coming from Tommy’s communicator.

**_Punz whispers to you: and my inner hero came out_**

**_Sapnap whispers to you: do not fear my friend_ **

“Don't worry about your chest-plate, Sapnap has mine and gives it back to me, you’ll have it soon” Tommy says, “And your weapon will be the sword he also has of mine. I’m fine, I’ve got..A good axe.” He finishes with, keeping his eye on his communicator.

“Alright.” Deo fleetly agrees, if Tommy says so, it’ll happen.

**< Sapnap> is calling you…**

Tommy presses the accept button and is met without delay a loud voice calling for him, “TOMMY-” Sapnap quickly yells out, making Tommy yank the communicator away from his ear.

“Sapnap where the hell are my things- Where are you.” Tommy’s glad he remembers some of what he said during this time or else he would've been so lost about the situation.

“Tommy I am borrowing them.”

“I swear to- I will borrow your life.” He states, looking at Deo and pulling his thumb out to point behind him, an indicator to leave and follow.

They both soon start to run out of the house in great haste, Deo closely behind Tommy, their footsteps loudly hitting against the wooden planks of the prime path. Meeting Punz along the way he runs up to them and hastily shoves a potion of speed into Tommy’s hand, glancing at Deo with an indescribable look on his face he then continues to run past them.

Tommy fumbles with the cork slightly but gets it open and chugs it down, feeling the carbonated liquid bubble and sting his throat. But his speed definitely increased, if he remembers correctly the potion was supposed to be speed level two, so it took a bit more effort on Deo's end to keep up with Tommy but he wasn't being left behind.

Then Sapnap continued to speak as they were running, “I’ll return them under one circumstance” He said, and waited for Tommy’s response.

“What is that?”

“You must join my cause.”

Tommy knew what he was talking about, and to be clear, the cause was stupid, they were both in the wrong, going too far after a prank. But hey, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to kill Dream once again, and although Sapnap and him fought a lot, he always thought they were close friends. So he just acted dumb, he was supposed to have just logged in either way.

“What’s your cause?”

There was a small pause from Sapnap’s end, and Deo snuck a glance at Tommy, wondering what was happening. From their shared vision of what happened to Tommy in the future they weren't sent this far back, so none of the four boys knew what was going on.

“Well, we have some people on this server who need to be taken down.”

_Well then._

“Okay, okay I get it, I’ll be there soon.” He breathes out, running into the Community house after slamming the door open they almost bump into Bitzel, who was about to be leaving. Tommy quickly shouts a “Sorry!” And continues to run past.

Bringing up the communicator back to his face as he slows down to a speed walk, Deo quickly mimics. Before speaking, he looks behind him past Deo, and makes sure no one is following, remembering that Sapnap before was pretty strict on that aspect, then speaks into the communicator.

“If you’re gonna ask if anyone’s following us, no, it’s just me and Deo.” He mentioned.

“Who’s Deo?” Was the immediate response.

“Good friend, he’ll help. If you’re with me he’ll be with you.” Then, thinking over what he said, remembering a certain pink haired brother he turns to Deo and with one eyebrow raised as he pulls up his other hand with the “ok” sign. A mental question if that was okay to say, and if he was okay with the statement.

He gets a laugh in response, then a rough but affectionate pat on the head. Frozen in place he watches Deo run past him, to Sapnap who is waving his hands around signalling for them while hiding behind a small wooden structure.

Shaking his head rapidly he catches up to them, hanging up on the call, Sapnap notices him then tells them to follow him to a more secluded place in order to be able to speak freely, his diamond armor shining brightly against the reflecting sun. Deo flicks his head towards Tommy and Tommy nods swiftly, “Let’s go big man!” He cheers aloud, hiding the fact that his nerves are steadily increasing, building up even more from before.

**‘Calm down!’**

**‘Heartbeat is loud, too loud’**

**‘I don't like blindly following...** **_remember?’_ **

_Remember what?_ Did something like this happen before? When has he ever blindly followed someone else? He was _TommyInnit_ , people followed him, but then blackstone filled his eyesight and he found himself again.

**‘Breathe!’**

**_‘BREATHE’_ **

Why did they tell him to breathe?

 _Oh_ , it’s because _he isn't_.

Coming to a stop he opens his mouth, trying to breathe in but he can't feel any air go into his lungs, he coughs out at how dry his throat feels, more air is taken away from him. The cough comes out scratchy and burns his throat.

He doesn't understand, _why cant he breathe?_ It tastes like iron, why does his mouth taste like iron? He looks around and sees himself laying down on the cold blackstone lined room, beside him- Or the _other him,_ is piles of materials and items that are aimlessly hovering above the floor. Moving his eyes he flinches as he sees Eret standing right in front of him, then he sees the other three also standing there. Sapnap, George, and Dream, not being able to move he watches as Dream raises his sword high up towards the roof, then swiftly plummets it down at his still body.

_He gets stabbed._

Then Tommy realizes why he can't breathe, _he’s dying_ . The iron? It’s his blood oozing out of his body, the other body, _him_ , and it's flooding his air-stream. He can now feel the sword from that _green bastard_ as it pierces his abdomen, he’s dying. And he’s so scared, he watched them die, his _friends died_ as they screamed his and each other's names, his bastard of a friend Eret betrayed them. Now he’s losing his first life on this god forsaken server and _he Still. Can't. Breathe_.

<::::::::::::::::[]==o

Deo follows this “Sapnap” guy, keeping his footsteps light and steady, while walking he explores his surroundings with his eyes. Remembering any big structures that would be able to help him if he were ever alone and needed to run back to somewhere familiar.

But he concludes that he won't really need to be as observant as he usually is, this is, for now, some server with a group of friends. He also has the “Business Bay Boys” and Tommy, plus the guy named Karl who he assumes is like the original time-traveler or something.

Thinking about them he twists his head to the right to look behind him to Tommy, now noticing that he couldn't hear the younger's footsteps anymore. He sees him standing in place, his body abnormally still, especially for someone like him, at least, for someone like he used to be, as he stares at Tommy, he hears a small wheeze that suddenly cuts off.

The corner of his brow twitches and he steps closer to Tommy, his feet crunching the leaves on the floor till he’s standing right in front of him, by now Sapnap has noticed they both stopped following and soon stands behind Deo.

Deo lightly puts his hands on Tommy shoulders, moving his head around he looks and looks for an injury that could have caused Tommy to stop. The only thing he can really notice is the fact that Tommy is very much not with them, his eyes are glossed and his face hasn't moved at all, most likely spacing out or something similar. But other than that he finds nothing, turning his head back around to Sapnap he quietly spoke, “Go ahead, send me the coordinates, we’ll be there soon.”

Sapnap takes a half step closer and asks “Is he okay man?” To which Deo responds with a “Yes, just tired…? We ran here thinking you took the gear because you needed the extra protection.” Bit of a white lie, but if it gets Sapnap gone quicker than he’ll go with it, either way Tommy probably would have come just as fast if Sapnap wanted a high-five.

He knows that Tommy understands what Sapnap does, what he does, is for attention, for someone to realize that he’s still there. He understands that he’s been second place since, forever. Tommy probably wants to be the person he didn't get for Sapnap, someone who actually pays attention to him and sees him for him, and not his bubbly persona.

“Oh..” He hears Sapnap utter, then watching him pull out his communicator he types something out and sends it, Deo gets a ping coming from his own device and nods towards Sapnap. Sapnap slightly grins “Take care of him alright? Can't have the biggest man fall just because he’s tired!” Then promptly runs away, presumably to the place he was talking about beforehand.

Sapnap keeps to himself about how he felt a weird sensation bubble in his stomach when he met up with Tommy, like as if Tommy had a new warmth to him he had never picked up on before, he wonders if Tommy’s a blaze hybrid like him and forgot to hide it today because he was in a rush. But it doesn't matter, he keeps the thought to himself.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Tommy feels something grab him, big hands hold him by his shoulders lightly and guide him to the ground. His legs are so numb he can't tell when exactly his body sits down. He’s no longer watching, he’s experiencing it now, and he hates it.

He blinks a couple times, but everything's is blurry, colors mix together and continue to confuse him to where exactly he was. But the hands still lingering on his shoulders barely bring him back enough to where he can see the person beside him, the only thing he sees is the sunglasses and he _freaks out_. Completely ignoring the Christmas hat and the orange sweater.

“Eret..Get your _filthy_ hands off of me!” He growls out, moving his body away from Eret, “Don't _fucking_ touch me!” 

He hears Eret say something, in that disgustingly monotonous low voice of theirs, how dare they try and touch him, or even get near his vicinity right after killing him? Killing his friends, killing _their_ friends?

The hands grab a bit tighter, shaking him slightly, he bites down on his tongue hard, he doesn't want to hit Eret but they're making it really hard not to try. But then suddenly the hands are quickly off of him, did he say that out loud? He doesn’t think he did, soon after he reaches for where the hands were on his shoulders and rubs them lightly, it didn't hurt, but he didn't like the abrupt touching.

Trying to listen closer to whatever bullshit Eret is sprouting he hears broken parts of sentences, is Eret not being loud enough? Why the hell has his body been so weird today? It must be because of his first death.

“..ommy?” He hears, “It’s me..” Who? _Who is it_ ? _Wasn't he just with Eret?_

“Listen..me” He’s _trying_ to, why is it so hard?

“Focus..voice” Closing his eyes and focusing more on the voice it just barely becomes more audible.

“Can you hear me..?” Erets voice finally came through, it was still a bit quiet but he heard them so he guessed he can be nice and respond.

“Yeah, but you're still quiet.” He mumbles, slowly being able to hear more clearly. The low voice once again talks, but his eyes are still closed, he doesn’t want to see Eret and his stupid face.

“Okay, uh, do you- what do you remember last?” 

“ _Really?_ You're gonna betray us, then right after I die act like I won’t remember anything?”

“Tommy just look at me- Look around you.”

Tommy’s eyes furrow greatly, he wants to open his eyes, but now that he’s actually trying to, his eyelids feel heavy. Just barely moving them open enough to look in front of him he sees his eyelashes partly cover his view, then the color orange replaces and covers everything else. When did Eret wear the color orange?

“Tommy?” Eret whispered.

“Shut up, I’m trying, prick.” He retorts sharply.

Forcing his eyes open along with the help of him blinking multiple times in order to get rid of the fogginess he finally takes notice of the person in front of him. Although the corners of his vision are still blurry he can’t forget that stupid Christmas hat. _Where did Eret go?_

“Deo?” He calls out quietly, his voice still a bit raspy, squinting his eyes slightly to really confirm who he was seeing. He finally saw that the person he was with this whole time was Deo, and not Eret.

“Finally.” He gets as a response, along with a batch of giggles that erupt from Deo, “Keep looking around, can you remember what we were going to do?”

Taking the chance to really inspect his surroundings he saw the trees that stood tall around them both, light from the sun was shining down on them between the leaves, lush berry bushes were growing out underneath them. Looking down he stared at the grass, the blackstone wasn't there anymore, reaching out he lightly caressed the healthy grass, really testing if the hard material was actually gone.

“We..were outside?” He guesses, they still were, but it must be for some reason, moving his hand away from the grass he looks at himself, he then sees the armor he’s wearing, were they going to fight someone?

“Yes, anything else? Do you remember why?” Deo prodded on.

Tommy keeps looking at his body, he remembers something, but it’s hard to explain, it’s like he was gonna do something he has already done. Has he already done this? _Why does it feel like that?_

**‘Save the future!’**

**‘Sapnap is waiting for you two.’**

**‘Time-travel’**

**‘The first disc war.’**

An audible gasp was then heard out of Tommy’s mouth, he remembered where he is, and why he should be getting up and moving quickly, “Sapnap..!” He says quickly, while shooting up to his feet, slightly stumbling as he was still disoriented.

“Yes yes, but don't fall on your face!” Deo warns him, also getting up to his feet to stand beside Tommy. He wants to ask what happened, wants to ask why he lost himself for a second too long.

Most of all, he doesn't want to be mistaken as his older sibling ever again. He can already feel his blood boiling from how Eret could even think of betraying them, especially Tommy. He bunches his hands into fists, then rids himself of those thoughts, Eret must have done it for a good reason, right?

Tommy turns his head to Deo, then asks while looking at him, “What are the coords?” Deo raises his eyebrows slightly, “He sent them to you, right? I swear if he left us and did not send us the coordinates-” Tommy tries to continue, but is cut off by Deo’s laugh, along with a long sigh, “Don't worry, he sent us the coords, I’ll lead the way.”

<::::::::::::::::[]==o

“You two must be my allies, alright?” Sapnap declares.

The three of them stand together, almost in a circular shape, Sapnap sits on a crafting table he placed down right before he spoke, Tommy, who stands in front of him while tapping his foot loudly, has Deo standing on his left side.

The courtroom is quiet and barren.

Tommy gives him a suspicious look, his eyes become much more sharp as they peered at Sapnap, his arms are crossed over his chest and beside him is Deo, who looks lost but is smiling.

“I’d like my things back, then we can talk.” Tommy says sternly, his head tilts slightly to the side.

“Will you be my ally?” Sapnap asks, he wants Tommy to join him because they are both good at PVP but their skills are overlooked because of the way they act, Tommy is literally a child but he can hold himself well despite that.

Also he’s really hoping that the Deo guy or whoever he is was telling the truth about Tommy being worried about him, if that was true he’ll definitely feel like an older brother and that just sounds super cool. Especially when he is an only child.

“Of course man. But you see here, if you want us to help we need my things back in order for us to actually be able to fight.” Tommy explains, moving his arms from around himself down to his sides.

Sapnap slightly licks his lips, looking like he’s thinking about his options, but then comes to the conclusion that if his allies are strong, and they are with him then he’s also strong. At least, that's what he thinks that means.

“Fine, here.” He says with a grin, handing over his netherite sword _“Slayer of BeachBoys”_ into Tommy’s outstretched hand, okay, new thing to change, this sword name. Then comes the netherite chest-plate _“Not Tommys”_ , another thing to change.

Then he hands them both over to Deo, who smiles while voicing out a “Thanks!” Deo equips the chest-plate, rolling his shoulders at the new weight, it’s unfamiliar to him but he thinks he can get used to it, same goes for the sword. 

Holding it in his hand he looks over the quality of the sword, it’s definitely much heavier than diamond that's for sure, checking the enchantments he sees that the sword has **_[Smite II]_ ** and **_[Unbreaking II]_**. He then starts to test it out, swinging it with one hand at first to see how fast he can swing it, each swing cuts through the air and makes a nice sound.

Sapnap watches Deo play with the sword and wonders if he’s actually good at PVP, the name “TimeDeo” sounds familiar but he can't exactly put his finger on it. Turning back to Tommy he sees that he doesn't have a weapon, “Tommy you need a weapon? I can craft a diamond sword up for you real quick.” He asks.

Tommy looks back at him away from Deo then shakes his head, “My weapon is much better than some _diamond sword_.” He brags, swiping his hand out, then, pulling something out of his inventory Sapnap watches the bright light be turned into an axe.

The axe shines violently, it _looks_ powerful, like some extreme warrior made it out of the blood of their enemies, the presence of a single axe has made Sapnap gape at the sight, firing off numerous questions, but the only one Tommy can actually understand is, “HOLY- Tommy is that yours?!”

Tommy just barely avoids hesitating, he wants to brag that his brother made it, but it wouldn't make sense, not now, “Yeah bitch!” He chirps out instead, “Look at the enchants!” He yells while smiling, handing the axe to Sapnap with a wide smile on his face.

Sapnap checks with a tap of his finger onto the blade of the axe and his eyes widen so much he can feel them bulge out of his sockets, the axe is _so_ OP. The enchants embedded into it are **_[Efficiency V]_** , **_[Sharpness V]_** , **_[Unbreaking III]_** , and finally, **_[Mending]_ ** even the name sounds badass, _“The Axe of Peace”_ it's ironic, but still super fucking cool.

With a cough he then hands it back to Tommy, he definitely made the right choice of who to befriend and cause mayhem with. Smiling as he looks at Tommy and Deo he speaks up “We can be the most powerful in the realm, alright?” With a quick breath he continues, trailing his eyes from Tommy to Deo, “I need you both to be on my side, have my back no matter what.”

Tommy keeps his eyes on Sapnap as he finishes, “Alright, why is that? You still haven't told us why we’re here.” He asks, Deo right beside him verbally agrees.

“Come- Let’s walk and talk.” Sapnap says before he turns around and proceeds to walk out of the courtroom, Tommy and Deo follow behind. The scenery changes once again and trees surround them once again.

“My house was trolled by a certain someone- My house was vandalized.” Sapnap began with, “So I vandalized said person’s house back.” He finished, glancing at Tommy, he wasn't sure if Tommy would actually agree yet, so he knew he would have to say who.

Tommy already knew, but Sapnap didn't know that, so Tommy asked, “Who was it?” While staring in the direction of where the person’s house was.

“Your arch nemesis.” Sapnap replied quickly.

Right, he did say that about Ponk didn't he? God, he can literally hear Deo trying to muffle his laughs right beside him, “Ponk?” He correctly guessed.

The latter nodded quickly, waving his free hand around that wasn't holding his shield, “And I logged back on today, and this person wants to fight me.” He detailed, “So I slay him out, and in retaliation he takes- The woman’s horse- And tries to slay me with the woman's horse.”

Tommy still doesn't know if the horse was brought in voluntarily, either way, the horse did die, if he remembers correctly-

“And then, in our battle, the horse- The horse didn't make it Tommy.” He continues, “And so- The woman in anger, was angry at me, even though I did not bring the horse into the battlefield and she burned my house down.” Sapnap explained.

He remembered correctly then, “So, are we going now or are we just gonna keep talking?” Tommy questions, while smiling, bringing up his axe so it shines in the sun.

“Kill?” Deo says, Sapnap gives a questioning look at the “statement” but with Tommy’s smile widening a bit he assumes that it’s a good thing.

Sapnap moves one foot to the side, leading his body in that direction, then starts marching ahead. With the other two following behind, walking along the path and passing through the community house once again Tommy and Deo admire the world around them, it looks so different compared to what Tommy was left with before he died and much better than Deo was shown.

Halfway up the stairs leading to “Tommy’s property” Deo quickly yells out while pushing Tommy roughly, “BEHIND YOU!” Then the sound of metal clashing against metal rings throughout their ears.

Tommy rapidly turns around and sees Deo face to face with Alyssa, both of their swords tilting against each other, Deo pushes his sword off harshly, then quickly with one hand holding the sword he swipes horizontally towards the direction of her neck.

She ducks down just in time, using the low ground of her body to her advantage, she thrusts her sword forward near his gut in retaliation, Deo blocks it with his own sword, tilted downwards, making a clunking sound and small amounts of sparks fly at the impact.

A split second after Deo blocks the attack he reaches forward for the hilt of her sword with his free hand, once it’s firmly within his grasp he pulls up and away, forcing Alyssa to follow in suit. Deo twirls and while holding onto her wrist now, he uses his other hand holding his sword to plunge the hilt of his own sword into her gut, then swiftly a blow to the nose, making her lose her balance and stumble back.

As she stumbles back Deo lets go of her and twists his body again, but now only slightly to kick her shoulder hard. Making her fall down to the floor, he holds his sword tighter, sneaking a glance at Tommy once he decides to do it.

**_[ItsAlyssa was slain by TimeDeo]_ **

“Oh, free stuff, pog.” He mumbles to himself with a laugh.

They finish walking up the stairs together, at the top Sapnap keeps his eyes on Deo, who is sorting out the stuff he picked up from Alyssa, and throwing behind him the items he deems are worthless. 

Tommy watches with a smile, then turning back in front of him he sees Sapnap watching both of them with raised eyebrows and a slowly growing smile of his own, he’s about to say something before Tommy notices Ponk running up behind him with his diamond sword.

“SAPNAP-” He calls out, sprinting forward and just barely manages to make it in time with how far he was from him, and only gets a gash in the arm, his axe not being long enough like a sword to be able to cover the space as quickly.

As soon as he felt the blade cut through his skin he was engulfed in a blazing fire, he freaked out for a second, already planning on switching to his water bucket to extinguish it, but an exclamation of Ponk right in front of him who backed off as soon as he hit Tommy made him stop, “He’s not burning?!”

Tommy blinked twice, he forgot he was now immune to fire.

**‘How do you forget that?’**

**‘Fire-proof!’**

**‘They know now’**

_Oh crap, was I supposed to hide it?_ He thought to himself quickly after the response of the voices. Quickly covering himself in water from his bucket he calls out, “Deo! Switch!” Deo’s head flicks up at the call and sprints forward at Ponk, but is met with his shield, he grunts in annoyance.

“Tommy- _Shield_.” He says, another grunt bubbles from his throat as he tries to move his sword past the shield, Tommy nods and runs up beside Deo, charging forward he crashes his axe right into Ponk’s shield, shortly disabling it, Deo takes advantage quickly and launches his sword at his neck.

He just barely missed, grazing his neck slightly and gaining a single cut. Tommy once again steps in front and launches an attack toward his shield again, causing serious damage upon it with his strong axe. The break of wood in the shield is noticeably apparent.

Tommy strikes again, chipping wood and forcing the gash on the shield to increase even more. Pieces of wood fly out as he strikes again, hearing Ponk start to panic something feels like it’s wrapping itself around him.

A feeling was consuming him, a feeling that if he didn't take this fight seriously he would die, _really die_. Panic reaches his own body and makes his body tingle, he then strikes again, and again, _and again_. After each hit he gets faster, overwhelming Ponk quickly, after one of the many strikes he hears a distinctive sound of something cracking.

_**CRACK** _

He stops his continuous hits to look in front of him, he sees Ponk on the floor, looking up at him in his hand is his broken shield. His eyes are vastly widened behind his mask, Tommy lowers his weapon, but then he raises it again slightly just towards his neck. Copying what Deo was aiming for.

“You chose the wrong side-” Ponk yelled.

“I didn't choose a side, I-” He started, but cut himself off, he didn't choose a side, he chose to stand beside Sapnap, was that a side? “I didn't choose a side, dipshit.”

Pings were heard but then ultimately ignored, Tommy smiled and raised his axe, as words and voices flooded his head like he was underwater.

**'Fuel?'**

**'Fuel for the flame!'**

**'Things getting heated?'**

**'Fuel!'**

Then a ping he knew was coming rang throughout their communicators, a small fire starts in his chest and he relishes in it.

**_[Ponk was slain by TommyInnit]_ **

Tommy turns around and was bodied to the ground by Sapnap, who hollers out loudly. The fire quickly resides. Then Deo sits down beside them and smacks his hand lightly on Tommy’s head, he notices the way Tommy went in a little too desperately during the fight, it was a weird sight.

Sapnap probably didn't notice due to the fact that during this time Tommy didn't fight during this time other than now, he just played pranks on others with Sapnap.

But something else that itched at Deo was the fact that Tommy was now fireproof? Like- When did that become a thing? He wanted to ask, launch questions like how people used to launch nukes at them back in SMPEarth, but watching Tommy and Sapnap cheer and smile made him wait.

Fixing his sunglasses, and pushing them up higher on the bridge of his nose, something else popped into his head, something he was prepared to deal with, but now he isn't. Thinking hard about it with his hand on his chin he remembered, and with a spark of realization he opens his mouth to call out to Tommy to tell him.

But a ping that rings through each of their communicators does the job for him, now Tommy will know. And looking at Tommy he watches as the color drains from his face, while his face is mixed between fear and excitement.

**_[Dream logged back in]_ **

  
  


o==[]::::::::::::::::>


End file.
